Strangers
by imissmymocha
Summary: AU. Brittany is an upcoming dancer and student at college. She is in her Sophomore year when she is told she is getting a new roommate. Her roommate turns out to be Santana Lopez, a feisty Latina who begins to confuse Brittany quite a lot. What will happen between the two of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my new fanfiction. I'd really appreciate reviews as I have no idea what people want to read and I lose my motivation very quickly without them. So please do review and I hope you enjoy the story!**

Brittany was a dancer and was studying photography at college. She spent a lot of her time studying for tests but occasionally she would just let loose and dance, usually in her dorm. She also took delight in taking photographs on anything that she could, whether it be a person or an animal, she really loved to do it.

Brittany wasn't the smartest of people and she herself knew that, but she predominated in topics which allowed her to express her creativity. She couldn't tell you what a right angled triangle is, but she could tell you about people. Brittany had been popular with people her whole life and she took great pleasure in analysing them and getting to know them, figuring out their stories. She thought of herself as a friendly person and figured that it was that about her that made people like her. Occasionally she would receive odd looks when she began to talk about Unicorns and their history but she shook it off. If what she said had made them laugh, then that's even better. She loved to make people laugh, it made her smile.

She had made her way through high school and now was at college. She had many friends here, but she roomed alone. She'd always been confused as to why that was actually, but she didn't really mind. It gave her the chance to do things that she wouldn't be able to do if someone else was around, like cooking in her underwear. Her best friends Rachel and Quinn lived a couple of doors down, they lived together and were really close, always urging Brittany to go see them if she ever felt lonely.

However, Brittany had been informed that she was expecting a new roommate that day, so she figured that she wouldn't be as lonely anymore. Brittany couldn't shake the feeling the funny feeling residing in her stomach though; it was an odd combination of both anticipation and , it would be a nice change, but she didn't know who or what to expect.

She was sat on the sofa, wringing her hands nervously when she heard someone banging on the door. She jumped up and her heart began to beat quicker. 'Oh my god' she whispered, shocked and began walking towards the door, almost hesitantly. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Stood there was a Latina woman with raven black hair, brown eyes and flawlessly smooth olive skin. She had large plump lips and a soft crease in her brow. Her hair was flowing past her shoulders and Brittany couldn't help but look at her in slight amazement. She was carrying a huge box in her hands and interrupted Brittany from her thoughts by clearing her throat impatiently.

'Are you going to just stand there staring or help me?' She snapped harshly, pushing the box into Brittany's own hands.

'S-sorry.' Brittany muttered dorkily, taking the box and standing against the door, holding it open for the Latina to get past. When the girl passed her, she couldn't help but avert her eyes to the girls' backside, she licked her lips at the sight. This girl was attractive, incredibly attractive. She shut the door behind her and followed her into the living room. She placed the box down and was about to greet her...

'So you're my new roommate huh?' The girl frowned, eyeing Brittany up and down. Her frown seemed almost sad. Brittany was confused.

Brittany jumped forward and extended her hand towards her. 'Hi! I'm Brittany and we're going to be rooming from now on!' She smiled happily.

The girl glared at her judgementally and her eyes fell to Brittany's extended hand. She began to laugh loudly. 'Oh, this is going to be so much fun. I'm rooming with a dumb blonde who probably doesn't know the difference between left and right.'

Brittany felt embarrassment tinge her cheeks as she inwardly winced at the girl's words. 'I was only trying to be nice, you don't have to be so mean.' She mumbled, hurt.

The girl feigned sympathy and brought a hand to her heart. 'Oh, I'm so sorry, Goldilocks. Did I upset you?' the girl laughed loudly. 'Show me to my room and after that, don't bother me at all.'

Brittany nodded dumbly and walked past her, leading her to her room. She opened the door for her and then walked back to the living room. She sat down and replayed the events that had just occurred and allowed feelings of anger and hurt set in. How could the girl be so rude? She hadn't done anything wrong. She'd been really friendly and helpful, just like her mom always told her to and the girl had just thrown it back in her face. What the hell. Brittany huffed angrily and crossed her arms, laying further back into the couch. However, despite the way the girl had treated her, she still found her so intriguing and striking. There was something about her; she couldn't put her finger on it. Not yet anyway, she had to find out more about her first. It was then that Brittany realised that she didn't even know the girl's name. She figured that it would be something sexy and erotic, just like her. Brittany shook her head to dismiss her thoughts and decided to watch a movie to cheer her up. She considered asking the girl to watch it with her, but didn't want to sound like a creeper. She then noticed that the girl had left the boxes in the living room. She picked them up, hearing glass clink inside. She frowned confusingly, must be before walking to the girl's room. She knocked hesitantly and waited for a response.

She heard the girl sigh loudly on the over side of the room. 'I thought I told you to leave me alone?'

Brittany frowned but replied anyway. 'Yeah, I know, but I thought you'd want your things. You left them in the living room.'

The girl opened the door quickly and held it open for Brittany to walk through and put the boxes down. Brittany noticed that nothing had changed in there, except the sheets of the double bed were slightly crumpled. The girl must have just been laid here doing nothing.

'Can you leave now?' The girl's voice interrupted impatiently.

Brittany turned to look at her and examined her features once again. This girl really was beautiful.

'I'm about to watch a movie, want to watch it with me?' She smiled softly at her.

Santana looked confused and had a slight crease in her brow. 'You want to watch a movie with me? You don't even know my name.'

Brittany frowned. 'Well, what does it matter? It's only a movie.' She muttered, also confused.

'What kind of movie?' The girl further questions, quirking an eyebrow.

Brittany smiled wide because the girl was considering it. 'I was thinking a Disney movie!'

The girl's eyes widened and she shook her head. 'It's either a horror movie or no movie at all. And it better be a fucking good one, I'm not dealing with all of that killer in the house shit.'

Brittany nodded. 'Okay, how about something like Saw?'

The girl smirked. 'Very good choice, go put it on. I'll be in there soon.'

Brittany smiled wide and was just out of the room.

'Oh and Brittany? My name is Santana. Santana Lopez. So I guess we're not strangers anymore.' Santana husked, closing the door behind her.

II

Brittany was waiting for Santana to come out of her room. She'd been in there for ten minutes, what was she doing? The movie was on the opening menu and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't scared of horror movies. She was terrified of them. And right now, the constant 'I wanna play a game' being repeated was really scaring her, so she'd really appreciate it if Santana would hurry up. Luckily enough, Santana came into the living room, in shorts and a t-shirt. She'd tied her hair up into a loose bun and had removed all of her makeup. She looked even more beautiful than before and Brittany couldn't help but stare at her.

Santana eyed Brittany sideways curiously and smirked at her. 'Press play, Brittany.'

Brittany loved the way Santana said her name, it seemed to flow off of her tongue. She pressed play on the remote before getting up to switch off the lights. Santana seemed to get comfortable on the couch, some distance between the two of them. A blanket was folded and laid in the middle of the couch.

The movie began to play and Brittany had to keep inwardly reminding herself to remain calm. Santana must have noticed her struggle because she turned to her.

'You okay there?' She laughed nonchalantly.

'Y-yeah. I'll be fine.' Brittany stuttered, waving her hand in dismissal.

Santana smirked at Brittany's attitude. 'Okay...' she chuckled.

Brittany and Santana both returned their attention to the movie and watched for a while, occasionally glancing at each other when the other wasn't looking. The movie showed the scene of the jigsaw puppet and Brittany jumped, squealing.

Santana laughed loudly, covering her mouth. Brittany glared at her.

'What?' Santana laughed. 'You have to admit, that was funny.'

Brittany's glare turned more intense. 'No it isn't. How am I supposed to sleep tonight when that puppet could be in my closet? Even though I came out of it years ago...'

Santana raised an eyebrow at her curiously. 'Wait, are you a lesbian?'

Brittany giggled softly and Santana felt a smile pull slightly at her lips. 'No...' She laughed. 'I'm a bi-corn.' She said seriously.

Santana smirked, catching on. 'Oh, I see...' She said, her eyes running up and down Brittany's body.

Brittany smiled. 'Are you a lesbian, Santana?'

Santana smirked wider. 'I am.'

Brittany smiled. 'Awesome.' Before turning her attention back to the movie.

III

The movie had ended and now it was 9:30pm. Brittany wanted to watch a happier movie to get those horrific images off body parts out of her head, but she was hungry.

'Wanna order take out?' Brittany asked, her stomach rumbling as she spoke.

'Yeah, sure.' Santana shrugged. 'Chinese?'

Brittany nodded and smiled. 'I'll just order what's good.' She got up and called the takeout before grabbing plates and glasses from the kitchen, placing them on the table. They waited in a comfortable silence for their food and when it arrived, Brittany placed the bag on the table along with a bottle of wine.

Santana quirked an eyebrow. 'Wine? Don't you have anything stronger?'

Brittany shrugged. 'I haven't seen Puck in a while. He usually gets it all for me. I'll ask him for next time.'

Santana simply nodded and began to dish the food out onto her plate as Brittany poured both of them a glass of wine.

'How about another movie? We can talk and eat whilst we watch?' Brittany asked softly.

Santana simply shrugged and took a swig from her glass.

Brittany grinned and put in her favourite Disney movie, hoping the alcohol would distract Santana from the fact that it wasn't a horror movie.

She sat next to Santana and began to dish her own food up too. She was taking a swig of wine when the opening credits to Beauty and the beast came on. She waited for Santana's reaction and was amazed when there wasn't one. She looked up at Santana and saw a small smile on her face. It was only small, but it was there and Brittany couldn't believe it.

'I'm not watching this for you, Blondie. So don't get excited.' Santana deadpanned.

Brittany frowned. 'Oh, okay.' She shrugged. She reached for her wine and took a huge gulp before beginning to eat her food.

They finished their food and topped up their wine. The movie a quarter of the way through. Brittany wanted to get more comfortable, so snuggled further into the couch and pulled the blanket over herself as she sat with her legs crossed. She looked at Santana, who was swirling the wine around in her glass, her eyes fixated on the movement.

'Santana?' Brittany whispered.

'What?' Santana replied.

'Wanna get under the blanket with me?' Brittany smiled softly.

Santana frowned deeply. 'Why are you being nice to me? Are you trying to fuck with me?'

Brittany's eyes widened in surprise. She wasn't expecting that.

'N-No! I-'

Santana interrupted her. 'Forget this; you're dumber than I thought.' She said standing up. 'I've been fucking awful to you since I got here and you're being nice?' She snapped angrily.

Brittany looked up at her and saw her clenching her fists. She was angry.

'I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you. I thought we were getting along well.' She frowned sadly in response.

Brittany saw a hint of sadness flash across Santana's eyes but it was soon replaced with anger again.

'You know what? Screw you.' She snapped as she entered her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Brittany sat there, incredibly confused and as much as she tried to figure her out, she couldn't. They were starting to make a bit of progress, what had she done wrong? She felt hurt. Hurt that she'd tried to get along with her and be nice to her.

It was official, Santana Lopez was the most confusing person on this planet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thank you for all the follows and favourites but PLEASE don't forget to review! A simple review really makes my day and encourages me to update quicker so please please update!**

'Brittany, Brittany, Brittany!'

The next thing she felt was herself being shook by the shoulders. She shot up in confusion and looked around the room in bewilderment, taking in her surroundings. When she realised she was in the living room and had fallen asleep, she sighed softly and turned her head to see Santana knelt close to her on the floor. Her hair was wavy from sleep, she was hugging a mug to her chest and was wearing soft, winsome smile upon her face. Although Brittany hadn't forgotten last night's events, she couldn't help but feel incredibly nervous in her presence and feel captivated by her beauty.

'I didn't know whether you had classes or not today, so I decided to wake you up just in case.' Santana shrugged, speaking in a low, husky voice. She extended her hand which was holding the cup and passed it to Brittany.

Brittany inhaled the contents of the mugs and her lips curved into a grin.

'You made me hot chocolate?' She breathed.

Santana nodded as Brittany took a gulp before humming delightfully.

'Hm. I love hot chocolate.' She smiled. 'Do you have any classes today?'

Santana shook her head. 'No, not today. I'll probably just head out for a while.'

'Oh. I'd hang out with you but I've got classes from 10 o'clock onwards until like 3.' Brittany said in between gulps.

Santana began to giggle softly and her dimples became prominent. Brittany just looked at her confused.

'What?' She asked. 'What are you laughing at?'

Santana just shook her head and reached her right hand forward, reaching out a finger to swipe at Brittany's nose. Brittany's nose immediately scrunched up at Santana's touch, but she began to feel tingles spreading all over her face. She closed her eyes at the feeling as it spread its' way down her neck.

Santana must have felt it too because she sharply removed her hand and moved away from Brittany.

'You had something on your nose. That's all.' She muttered, refusing to look directly at Brittany.

'Oh.' Brittany sighed, feeling the tension arise once more. 'You know, I'm not Medusa, you can look at me.'

Santana clenched her jaw. 'You know, I'm surprised that you know anything about Greek mythology. I'm surprised that you know anything at all.' She snapped, her tone laced with venom.

'Don't speak to me like that.' Brittany snapped back just as infuriatingly, glaring at Santana.

Santana huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, staring intensely into Brittany's eyes, her eyes full of anger. 'I'll do whatever the fuck I want to. Don't fuck with me.'

Brittany stood up, picking up her mug and blanket before walking into the kitchen. She slammed down the mug on the counter and the sound echoed throughout the apartment. Her head fell softly against the cupboard in front of her as she tried to control her anger. How dare Santana speak to her like that, especially after she had accepted the way Santana had spoke to her the night before?

She looked up and saw Santana stood at the door of the kitchen. She was leaning against the frame and was staring at Brittany. She was biting her lip and her shoulders were slumped.

'Do you want something?' Brittany sighed.

'I just-'

Brittany interrupted her. 'You just what Santana? I've only known you since yesterday and already you're making me feel like shit. Actually, I can't even say that I know you because you change all of the time. One minute you're nice to me and the next you're treating me like dirt. I'm not gonna take this from you. You're making me sad. So stop it.'

Brittany stormed past Santana and slammed her bedroom door behind her. She checked her cell and saw that it was 9:00; she had class in an hour and a half. That gave her time to shower and hopefully clear her head from all that is Santana. Beauty and danger.

II

It was 10:05, Brittany was ready to leave and she was examining herself in her bedroom mirror. She was dressed in a simple way, choosing to wear a pair of brogues, skinny jeans, a buttoned up shirt. Her hair was down and she wasn't wearing any makeup. She proceeded to pull her satchel onto her shoulder before closing her door behind her and entering the living room.

She entered and saw Santana sat on the couch, flicking through the channels on the TV. Brittany rolled her eyes and walked by the couch to enter the kitchen. She grabbed herself an apple before making sure she had her keys and purse as she began to make her way to the door.

She felt eyes on her and turned hesitantly to look at Santana. She was right, Santana was in fact looking right at her.

'Brittany I-'Santana started.

'Look, its okay, I get it. You don't like me. That's fine with me Santana...' Brittany began, lying through her teeth. 'Just, just don't insult me, okay? It hurts a lot and well, it makes me think that you're a bitch.' Brittany shrugged.

Santana's eyes suddenly became glassy and she paused for a while before nodding slightly.

'Have a good day.' Brittany said before leaving the apartment and closing the door behind her. She didn't know what hurt more, the fact that Santana had agreed with what Brittany had suggested or that she felt guilty at the look on Santana's face.

She tried to shake off the feeling but it wouldn't disappear. It was there nagging away at her, even as she started her scooter and sped off to college.

People usually found it odd that Brittany drove a Vespa, but in all honesty, it was Brittany's pride and joy. She cherished it. It was dark blue and Brittany had fallen in love with it the moment she saw it. Her father had bought it for her as a graduation present and she was grateful to the fact that he had taught her how to repair motorcycles throughout her life. It saved her a hell of a lot of money. She just loved to drive it. Whenever she needed to clear her mind she would just start her engine and drive to wherever her heart desired.

Brittany pulled up at school and parked her scooter. She glanced at her watch and saw that the time was 10:20. She was early so decided to stroll slowly to her first class. Whilst walking, her attention once again returned to Santana and what she might be doing at that moment. Would she be thinking about her like Brittany was about her? No, of course not. She arrived at class and took her seat, pulling out her resources before turning her attention to the front, where her teacher had just arrived.

It was 3:30pm and all of Brittany's classes had finished. She had bought herself a coffee and a sandwich for lunch and had eaten in the library whilst listening to the soothing tone of Miss Ella Fitzgerald. Thank god it was Friday though, now she could go home and... Oh. Go home. Where Santana would be. Brittany would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy Santana's company, she just wished she wasn't so angry all of the time.

She arrived at her apartment and opened the door. On the way up she had been internally debating with herself whether she should be nice to Santana or just stay out of her way. However, when she gets inside, she realises that there's no avoiding her.

Santana was pacing the room, wringing her hands and mumbling incoherent words very quietly. She looked very nervy. Brittany closed the door and Santana jumped at the sound. Brittany laughed, yeah, definitely nervy.

'Are you okay there?' She laughed sarcastically, dropping her satchel and keys to the side.

'I'm fine.' Santana muttered, still pacing the room. 'I'll be fine.'

'You'll be fine?' Brittany questioned. 'Why aren't you fine now?'

Santana stopped pacing and walked towards Brittany, stopping a meters distance in front of her.

'B-Brittany, I'm sorry.' She mumbled so quietly that Brittany almost didn't hear her, but she did, she heard her loud and clear. However, she decided to play it cool.

'Sorry for what?' Brittany shrugged nonchalantly.

'You're pretending. You know what I'm talking about.' Santana breathed, looking directly into Brittany's eyes.

Brittany frowned. 'It doesn't matter now. Forget about it.'

'No. It does matter. I just- I'm really sorry, okay?' Santana whispered, her eyes thick with vulnerability.

Brittany couldn't help but smile slightly. Santana was apologising to her, something she never imagined happening. Maybe this would be the first step for them, a step to something great.

'I'm contemplating it. You're not off the hook just yet.' Brittany said, pretending to be serious.

Santana nodded sadly and lowered her eyes to the ground.

'I get that. I really am sorry though..' She mumbled softly.

'Santana, I'm kidding, it's okay.' Brittany laughed. 'I'm over it now.'

Santana smiled slightly. 'Really? Just, Erm, thank you..'

'Really.' Brittany shrugged, smiling before she walked over to the couch and sitting down and crossing her legs.

Santana followed and sat opposite Brittany, mirroring her positioning. Their knees were touching and it sent a jolt of electricity through Brittany and she looked up to lock eyes with Santana. Santana was staring back at her softly, her eyes darting from her lips to her eyes.

'So, what did you do today?' Brittany asked.

'Just read a little...' Santana shrugged.

'A little? How much did you read?' Brittany giggled softly.

Santana smiled big, both her dimples visible and her white teeth showing. It made Brittany's heart flutter and she smiled softly back.

'I read a full book. Only 500 pages or so..' Santana mumbled.

'What?! How do you read so quickly?' Brittany asked, amazed.

Santana chuckled lowly. 'Well, I love to read, so usually I can't put the book down.'

Brittany smiled sweetly. 'That's really cool. I like to read sometimes too...'

'What do you like to read?' Santana asked, smiling slightly.

'I like a lot of non-fiction books. I love to learn things. Especially things that people don't usually think about.'

'Oh yeah... Like what?' Santana said, looking interested for a moment.

Brittany pondered for a moment. 'Well... I've always wondered things like why do our pupils dilate when we someone who's beautiful? Or why do we feel? I think it's amazing how we can feel things.'

'Wow.' Santana said, slightly breathless. 'I sometimes think things like that too. It's strange, right?'

'Yeah.' Brittany breathed, her eyes lingering on Santana's lips. They were so captivating, she just wanted to lean in and-

'Brittany? Your phone is ringing...' Santana chuckled.

Brittany's cheeks reddened with embarrassment. 'Oh!'

She jumped up and walked to her satchel, where her phone was indeed ringing, she probably couldn't hear it because of the sound of her heartbeat when she was thinking about kissing Santana. Stop, Brittany! Answer the phone! She shook her head to clear her throats and clicked answer.

'Hello?'

'Hey, B! Are you in right now?'

'Quinn! Yeah, we're in... You coming over?'

'Yeah, got something to ask you... and wait, we're? You live alone B...'

'I have a roommate now!' Brittany smiled, turning to look at Santana who was sat biting her nails anxiously.

'Okay, we'll meet her when we get there. See you, B!'

Brittany hung up and went to sit down with Santana again, watching Santana bite her nails.

'What's wrong?' Brittany asked softly.

'Oh. Nothing. Don't worry about it.' Santana replied, not elaborating any further.

'See, I know you're lying because I read in my emotional intelligence book that biting your nails is a sign of anxiety. So what are you anxious about?' Brittany stated confidently.

Santana simply rolled her eyes. 'Well, your book must be wrong, Brittany.'

Brittany was about to argue back when she heard a knock at the door. She jumped up and ran to the door, pulling it open to reveal both Quinn and Rachel.

'Brittany!' Both girls shouted. Wrapping their arms around her and pulling her into a three way hug. Brittany laughed loudly and hugged them back.

'Okay, guys, you only say me a couple of days ago...'

Rachel stepped forward and began 'though that may be true, Brittany... we have good news and no, it's not that I performed incredibly in my latest audition although-'

Quinn pushed Rachel slightly to the side. 'Can we come in first?'

Brittany stepped back to allow the girls through and closed the door behind them. She entered the living room and smiled widely at Santana, Santana didn't return the smile though and just raised her eyebrows impatiently.

'Guys, this is Santana Lopez, my new roommate.' Brittany smiled, gesturing to Santana with her hands.

Quinn stepped forward and hesitantly offered her hand to Santana. Santana seemed to like the hesitance as she smirked widely and shook Quinn's hand.

'Hey, I'm Quinn.' Quinn smiled slightly.

'Hi.' Santana replied.

Rachel stormed forward, slightly pushing Quinn to the side and took Santana's hand a little too enthusiastically.

'Hello, I'm Rachel Berry. I'm sure you already know me from previous productions and several performances on both TV and in clubs. If you wish to hear me sing again, please do let me know as I'll have to warm up my vocal chords before performing-'

'Whoa. Calm it midget. I've never heard you sing and after the speed that I've just heard you speak, I'd rather not because I wouldn't understand a word.' Santana said, holding up a hand.

Quinn laughed loudly and Brittany chuckled lowly, walking up to pat Rachel on the shoulder gently. 'I like her, B.' Quinn snorting. Brittany saw Santana smirk wider.

'So guys, what's this news?' Brittany asked, leaning against the wall and looking at Quinn.

'Well, someone in my Biology class invited us to a party and I think it'd be really cool if we all went. It's gonna finish early and since its Friday, we might as well.' Quinn shrugged, smiling wide.

'Yeah sounds good. Santana? You fancy going to a party?' Brittany smirked, looking at Santana for an answer. Santana rolled her eyes playfully and looked at Quinn.

'Will there be free liquor?' Santana asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Quinn laughed. 'Yeah, should be. If not, we'll get Puck to bring us some.'

Rachel scoffed in disgust. 'I will not drink anything that Noah places in my hand. That boy has no taste in alcohol whatsoever, I ask him for Rose Champagne and he hands me a can of beer. I refuse to drink beer.'

Brittany just snorted and looked at Santana once again.

'So? You in?' Brittany smiled slightly, quirking an eyebrow.

Santana nodded and smiled at Brittany. Brittany's heart began to beat quicker and she flashed a smile back.

'Great, so we'll text you the address and we'll meet you there? We have some things to do first.' Quinn grinned, standing up and pulling Rachel up too.

'Okay, cool, what time?' Brittany asked, standing up from against the wall.

'Be ready for about ten? It'll be a late one...' Quinn laughed. 'Nice to meet you, Santana!' She added as she walked towards the door, pulling Rachel along before she could annoy the girl more. They all knew Rachel could be annoying at times but they loved her.

'Ha-ha, okay. See you guys later.' Brittany smiled before closing the door behind them and walking back into the living room.

Santana was sat, a small smile on her face, looking at Brittany.

'Sorry about Rachel. She's a little dramatic sometimes.' Brittany chuckled, rolling her eyes.

Santana just smiled wider. 'That's okay. I just hope I made a good impression.'

'As my roommate?' Brittany laughed.

'Yeah, your roommate.' Santana frowned slightly, and looked away from Brittany.

'So, I'm really excited for tonight. I just can't wait to dance.' Brittany grinned, moving her head along to an imaginary beat.

'Yeah, I'm excited too. Alcohol makes things fun...' Santana smirked, her eyes roaming Brittany's body.

Brittany's breath hitched in her throat at the way Santana was looking at her and she'd be lying if she said she didn't like it.

'Yeah, it definitely does.' She added her voice husky.

Santana smirked widely and licked her lips.

'Erm... Do you want to shower first?' Brittany asked, her heart pounding in her throat.

'Yeah...' Santana shrugged, until a thought hit her. 'Actually no, you shower first.'

Brittany stood up. 'You're sure?'

'Yeah, sure.' Santana said. 'It's fine. Just go shower, Brittany.'

'Okay. I won't be long.' Brittany smiled, before entering the bathroom and switching on the shower. She felt the warm water hit her skin and hummed in delight. She washed her hair and body before stepping out of the shower and calling Santana to tell her that the shower was free. Picking up her clothes, she ensured that her towel was wrapped around her securely before opening the bathroom door.

Santana was stood on the other side of the door and licked her lips when Brittany came out of the bathroom. She could see water droplets on her long, lean legs and she smelt really really good. Brittany simply smiled and said, 'It's all yours.' She heard Santana mumble something incoherently that sounded something like 'I wish' but shook it off and entered her bedroom.

III

Brittany was dressed and was just adding a coat of lip gloss when she heard a knock on the door. 'Come in, Santana...' Brittany giggled. Santana entered the room and Brittany turned to look at her. Her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes widened in awe. Santana was wearing a black body con dress with a pair of black platform heels, which made her legs look super long and her hair was long, straight and with a middle parting. Her makeup was flawless yet not too heavy. She looked so beautiful and hot and just... wow.

Santana smirked and quirked an eyebrow. 'Cat got your tongue Britt?'

Brittany's eyes widened. 'No, you just look super pretty... That's all.' She finished, blushing.

Santana smirks widely. 'The same applies to you, Brittany. Trust me.'

Santana's eyes lingered on Brittany's legs a lot longer than they should as she roamed the girl's body with her eyes. Brittany had decided to wear a black dress which stopped mid thigh, with a pair of blue heels. Her hair was down also but she'd made it wavy with a centre parting.

'I came to ask if you were ready. I think you should eat first though.' Santana stated.

'Okay, you need to eat too and then we'll go. Sound good?'

'Yeah. Come on... I can't be dealing with you being sick at this party. Especially when we'll be getting our drink on.'

'Aw, you don't want me to be sick?' Brittany asked playfully.

Santana just shrugged and gestured for Brittany to follow her.

Brittany put down her lip gloss and followed Santana into the kitchen, where Santana got some food out of the pan. Santana pulled a spoon out of the draw before beginning to stir it slowly. She grabbed a bowl before filling it up and passing it to Brittany. Brittany looked down at the bowl.

'It's Chorizo, pasta and tomato. I whipped it up while you were getting ready.'

'Oh, that's really nice of you.' Brittany smiled, inhaling the food in the bowl. 'This smells really good, Santana.'

Santana just shrugged and dished herself a bowl too. 'Just eat up Blondie, so we can get our drink on.'

Both of them just stood in the kitchen, leaning against counters and eating whilst stealing cheeky glances at each other. Santana finished before Brittany and placed her bowl into the sink. Brittany finished her food shortly after and Santana took her bowl from her and put that too in the sink.

'How was it?' Santana asked, smiling slightly.

'That was so good! Who taught you to cook like that?' Brittany asked, rubbing her stomach to show how much she enjoyed the food.

Santana frowned deeply and clenched her jaw. 'I don't want to get mad at you again, Brittany. So just trust me when I say I'll tell you eventually. Okay?'

Brittany sighed. 'Okay, I will. Thanks for not getting mad.'

Santana just shrugged slightly. 'Go get your phone so we can leave. Quinn should have texted you the address by now.'

Brittany turned on her heel and went to her bedroom to get her phone, Santana following but staying in the living room, waiting for Brittany to come out. Sure enough, Brittany had received a text from Quinn with the address.

'Got the address, I'll call a cab?' Brittany smiled.

Santana just nodded and readjusted her lip gloss in the mirror whilst Brittany called for a cab.

'It's on its way. Let's go...' Brittany said, putting her cell phone in her clutch bag.

'Wait, Brittany... Won't you get cold?' Santana asked, crossing her arms.

'No, I should be fine. Anyway, you're more likely to get cold than me.' Brittany shrugged.

'Please get a coat or something.' Santana pleaded.

Brittany raised an eye brow; Santana didn't want her to be cold? Aw, maybe she was starting to care about her. Or maybe she'd start.

'I'll be fine, Santana. We're inside anyway, right?' Brittany said. 'Come on, let's go.'

Santana just huffed and followed after Brittany, locking the apartment after her. They got outside of the apartment block and waited for their cab to arrive and when it did, Santana sat in the front and left Brittany to sit in the back. Brittany frowned deeply and just handed Santana her mobile so that she could read the address to the cab driver. Santana simply rolled her eyes and passed the phone back to Brittany.

The car pulled up at the party and Brittany passed a 10 dollar note to Santana who simply pushed her hand away and paid for the cab herself. They both stepped out of the car and walked up to the front door of the party.

'You didn't have to do that, Santana.' Brittany muttered.

'Do what? Pay for a cab?' Santana replied, rolling her eyes.

'Yeah. Let's just go in. I want to dance.' Brittany replied, pushing open the door and walking in.

**Hey, next chapter is the party and the morning after. I have a lot of ideas and I think it's where the story is going to be better so please don't forget to leave me a review! Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, thankyou so much to everyone who has reviewed and favourited, e.t.c. Please keep them coming, I appreicate every single one!**  
**Some people have said that they think Santana is bi-polar, but that isn't the case in this story so I hope this clears things up a little bit for you. I hope you enjoy it!**

As soon as both girls entered the house, they were surrounded by drunken teenagers and there was strong stench of alcohol in the air. They stepped further forward and closed the door behind them, Brittany's eyes widening at how grand the house actually was. It was really big, with a wide living room and a grand staircase facing the front door, the house just simply radiated extravagance. Music was thumping off of the walls and neither girl could hear themselves think over the heavy beat, so Brittany got closer to Santana.

'We should find Rachel and Quinn!' Brittany said loudly into Santana's ear.

Santana turned to her and nodded before beginning to walk towards the dining room, where people were emerging from holding red cups. Brittany followed suit and had to weave in and out to try and stay close to Santana, she didn't want to get lost after all. Her eyes couldn't help but ogle Santana's behind as she walked. She was walking with an extra swing in her hips and the dress she was wearing was hugging her curves in the most perfect way. Brittany couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight and seemed that other people were thinking the same things because Santana had already pushed two drunken guys off of her. Brittany felt a quick pang of jealousy in her chest but she shrugged it off when she saw Quinn pouring drunks. Brittany gestured to Quinn with her hand to show Santana and began to walk over, careful as to not bump into someone and hugged her from behind. Quinn turned around in Brittany's arms and returned the gesture before getting back to pouring drinks.

'Hey, B. Hey Santana... You guys want a drink?' Quinn smiled.

Brittany nodded. 'Please... Where's Rachel?'

Santana tutted and stepped closer to Quinn. 'Please say she isn't here. What's in the drink?'

Quinn turned to Santana, handing her a red cup before turning and giving one to Brittany. 'Vodka and coke.' She smiled, turning to pick up her own drink.

Brittany smiled back before taking a swig of her drink and humming delightfully. She turned her head to Santana watching her gulp all of her drink before eagerly beginning to pour another. The girls face remained neutral, almost as if she was unaffected by the alcohol she'd just consumed. Brittany could only drink it in gradual steps, so how on earth did Santana manage that?

'Whoa, be careful there Santana...' Quinn chuckled lowly. 'By the way, to answer your question Britt, Rachel is with Finn somewhere.'

Santana simply rolled her eyes. 'I'd rather not be around when she decides to return.'

Brittany nudged Santana. 'Hey, she's our friend; she's actually really cool when you get to know her.'

Santana just laughed in response, gulping down her second drink before turning to the table to pick up several shot glasses.

'Who's up for some shots?' She smirked, quirking an eyebrow particularly at Brittany.

'Y-yeah, sure...' Brittany stuttered, beginning to feel hot under Santana's gaze. 'But I still have a lot in my cup.'

'I'll help you with that...' Santana smirked, licking her lips. She took the straw from her own cup and placed it into Brittany's before bringing it to her lips and staring at Brittany. She began to swirl her tongue around the straw amorously and winked suggestively at Brittany. Brittany stood there mouth agape and her cheeks flushed.

Santana turned around and bent over the table to pour the shot glasses and Brittany chose to look at Quinn, who was looking back at Brittany with a playful smirk on her face.

'What?' Brittany mouthed.

Quinn just shook her head and smirked wider before accepting a shot from Santana as she turned around. Santana handed Brittany one too and they all looked at each other before knocking back the shot. Brittany and Quinn's faces scrunched up from the liquid hitting the back of their throats but once again, Santana seemed unfazed.

'Nuh-uh, we're doing a few more. I needs to get my drink on' Santana confirmed, handing the girls another shot each. They did the same thing again before Santana handed them one more. It repeated again.

'Okay, that's enough for me for now. I'm going to find Rachel, I'll meet you guys later...' Quinn smiled before leaving the kitchen in search for the girl.

Brittany turned to Santana to see her offering her another shot. 'Is there a reason you want me drunk?' She asked, confused.

'Well, yeah. I want to be drunk but god knows what I'll say, so I was hoping that if you're drunk, you'll forget the shit I come out with. Plus we'll have fun, so it's a win-win.' Santana shrugged, still holding out the shot glass.

'Right...' Brittany giggled softly. 'Screw it, I'll do a few more.' She smiled before accepting the drink and knocking it back before Santana had a chance to drink her own. Santana smirked wide and drunk her own.

They did a few more shots together and Brittany felt quite confident and buzzed. She looked at Santana who was just staring at nothing, her brow furrowed in thought.

'Hey...' Brittany smiled, reaching out a hand to tap Santana on the shoulder softly. 'You shouldn't think so much.'

Santana looked away from her. 'How do you know I'm thinking?'

Brittany smiled softly and stood next to her. 'Well, you look like a sand panda and I can imagine you to be a weepy drunk, so I'm waiting for the waterworks...'

'Forget it.' Santana shrugged. 'I'm not drunk enough.' She said before pouring herself a cup of vodka and soda and gulping it whilst still not looking at Brittany.

'I'm not going to drink anymore. I feel quite good already.' Brittany shrugged, grinning. She felt really floaty and happy and light.

'Suit yourself.' Santana shrugged nonchalantly before slightly swaying out of the dining room and into the living room. Brittany walked after her and her breath hitched in her throat. Santana was rolling her hips and winding her waist, her hands in her hair as she moved to the beat. She was seriously captivating and Brittany couldn't keep her eyes off of her.

Brittany looked around to see boys eyeing her hungrily, some even stepping closer in order to dance with her and Santana seemed completely oblivious to all of them until she reached out to pull Brittany closer towards her. Brittany's eyes widened in shock as Santana placed her hands on Brittany's hips and began to roll her hips towards her.

'Er Sa-'She started but was interrupted when Santana put her mouth close to Brittany's ear.

'Just shut up and dance with me.' She husked, sending shivers down Brittany's spine.

Brittany, suddenly overcome with a surge of confidence, stepped closer to Santana and wrapped her arms around her neck, rolling her hips forward into the other girl's. She heard Santana moan softly into her ear and tighten her grip on her body, their body's moulding together as they moved together to the beat of the music. The song changed to something slower and it was then that Brittany realised where she and Santana were. She pulled back and saw a hint of sadness and hurt flash across Santana's eyes.

'San, let's go somewhere else.' She smiled softly and held out her pinkie for Santana to hold.

Santana looked from Brittany's hand to her eyes before holding out her own pinkie, hooking it with the other girls. Brittany felt tingles erupt throughout her hand and it caused her to shiver. 'You called me San...' Santana mumbled.

Brittany frowned. 'Is that okay?' She began to lead the girl up the stairs, ensuring that the girl didn't fall over. She pulled them into a large room with a pool table and sofa and walked over to where the cues where.

'Yeah, I like it.' Santana grinned, following Brittany to pick up a cue. 'But can I get us more drinks first?' She muttered nervously.

Brittany nodded. 'I'll set up.' Wow, Santana must really need the drink huh? She watched Santana walk out of the door before she set up the balls and began using the chalk on her cue.

Santana opened the door holding three red cups. 'Got them... Let's play.' She placed down one of the cups before handing one to Brittany and downing the one in her hand.

Brittany frowned and lined up her shot as Santana grabbed a cue. 'Why are you frowning?' she asked whilst watching Brittany pot her first ball.

Brittany quickly glanced at Santana before lining up her shot again. 'You're drinking a lot and you don't need to.' She potted another ball and moved around the table to take another shot.

'Trust me, Brittany, I do need to.' She laughed, shaking her head in disagreement.

Brittany missed her shot and stood up against the table, waiting for Santana to take her shot.

'Why then?' She asked curiously, trying to avoid staring at the girl's behind as she took her shot and missed.

'It's complicated... I'd need to drink more to tell you why I drink more.'

'Well, don't make it complicated; I want to know you, Santana.'

Santana frowned and grabbed her other cup and drunk it quickly.

'I-I want to tell you, Brittany. I do. Just- I'll be right back, okay?' She left before Brittany could answer.

Brittany did believe that Santana was going to return, so saw no reason to run after her. She continued to play the game alone until she'd potted all of the balls, both her own and Santana's. It had been about twenty minutes and Santana still hadn't returned.

Confused as to where she was, Brittany left the room and went down the stairs to hear a familiar voice from the kitchen. She reached into her pocket and dialled a cab, it was clear that it was time for Santana to go home.

'Santana, why do you have to be so mean? There is no need to insult me simply because you do not have my talent.' Rachel snapped.

Brittany came down the stairs and entered the kitchen to see Rachel arguing with Santana and for once, Santana wasn't angry or shouting. She was... Upset? Oh no, weepy drunk.

Brittany moved over to Santana and stood in front of her, speaking directly to Rachel.

'We're leaving now, I think Santana is tired. Tell Quinn goodbye for us will you?' Brittany smiled, hugging Rachel. 'I'll call you tomorrow.'

'Are you sure? I haven't spoke to you all night though Brittany and I was hoping to talk to you about my audit-'

'We're leaving Rachel, sorry. Goodnight.' She smiled apologetically and turned around to Santana.

'Come on, we're leaving, I think you've had enough to drink San..'

Santana leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist. 'Britt-Britt! I'm s-sad...' she mumbled, her head leaning against Brittany's stomach.

Brittany's heart leaped at the gesture and she chuckled softly. 'Come on, let's get you out of here.' She hoisted Santana up and linked her pinkie with hers once again, leading them out of the door. Santana was swaying slightly and she had to grab Brittany's arm a few times so that she didn't fall over.

'I've called us a cab; it should be here soon...' Brittany smiled slightly, her teeth chattering as she nodded at Santana, their pinkies still touching.

'B-brittany are you cold?' She slurred, wrapping an arm around Brittany's waist and pulling her closer to her.

'A little.' Brittany lied. 'You're really warm though, so thank you.'

'You're w-welcome! You keep me warm too, even though I'm too cold to be warm...' Santana slurred again, her heat radiating through Brittany.

Brittany turned to Santana and frowned, clearly confused. 'Huh?' she asked.

They were interrupted by the cab slowing down in front of them and Brittany had to pull Santana into it since she could barely walk. The both of them slid into the back seat and Santana snuggled into Brittany. Brittany was momentarily distracted by the scent of Santana's hair but then remembered where she was headed before telling the cab driver their address. THEIR address. She was so used to saying that she lived alone but this was definitely better than living alone even though her roommate confused the hell out of her.

The cab drive was in a comfortable silence with Santana breathing deeply into her ear and her body warm against Brittany's own cold one. The car soon slowed to a stop and Brittany thanked the driver, paying him and helped Santana out of the car. She held onto Santana's pinkie as they found their way up to their apartment with Santana only tripping twice. The first time was because she had been crying due to hearing a couple argue inside of an apartment and another was because she was sorry for hurting the floor by walking on it. This made no sense because she'd decided to fall onto it instead.

They finally got to their apartment and Brittany opened the door before helping Santana inside. She placed her purse and keys on the side before turning to see Santana looking at her own two feet confusingly.

'What's wrong, San?' Brittany asked. 'Can't you take your shoes off?'

'No...' Santana whimpered. 'Can you please do it for me?'

'Sure I can.' Brittany chuckled softly. 'How about you sit down on the sofa and I'll do it for you?'

Santana nodded dumbly and sat down on the couch, extending her legs towards Brittany.

'Okay, so one foot...' She smiled, removing one shoe. 'And the other foot, all done now!' she added tenderly. Santana was very very cute in that moment of time, almost like a child.

Santana smiled widely. 'Thank you, Britt-Britt...'

'It's okay... Want to get into pajamas now?' Brittany smiled, pulling Santana up from the sofa.

Santana nodded and allowed Brittany to walk her into her bedroom. She sat Santana down as she began to rummage through her clothes before she pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. She turned to Santana and held out the clothing.

'Can you dress yourself or do you want me to do it for you?'

Santana just shook her head and stood up, swaying slightly. 'You do it please, Brittany?' She asked softly. Brittany just nodded in confirmation and reached around to unzip Santana's dress and pulled it down before Santana stepped out of it and kicked it to the side.

Brittany's eyes travelled up to Santana's stomach where she couldn't help but stare at a pair of tan, smooth abs. Her breath hitched in her throat and she shook her head to clear her mind. Her eyes then travelled up to Santana's chest where she was sporting a black lace bra which was holding a pair of perky breasts. Brittany cleared her throat and pulled the t-shirt over Santana's head before smoothing it down over that smooth stomach of hers. She then lowered down to hold open the sweatpants for Santana to step into. Santana however was swaying slightly and humming to herself, completely oblivious to Brittany's intentions. Brittany softly tapped the side of Santana's right leg to get her attention. Santana looked directly down at Brittany before stepping into the sweatpants and Brittany stood up to pull them up.

'Right, all finished.' Brittany smiled as she heard Santana yawn, which near enough melted her heart. 'Let's get you into bed, honey.'

Santana just nodded and climbed into her bed after Brittany pulled back the duvet for her. She pulled the covers down over her.

'Goodnight Santana..' she mumbled, folding up Santana's clothes and placing them on her dresser before beginning to walk out of the room.

'Wait, where are you going?' Santana mumbled, turning her head to look at Brittany. 'Why aren't you sleeping with me?'

Brittany's eyes widened in shock. 'I didn't think you'd want me to and besides, I'm not in my pajamas yet. Just go to sleep San, I'll see you in the morning.'

'No!' Santana whimpered. 'Go get changed and then sleep with me?' she pleaded. 'Please?' she added in a vulnerable whisper.

Brittany's heart melted and she couldn't help but smile softly. 'Okay, just hold tight, San. I'll be right back.' She went to her room and changed quickly into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She made her way into Santana's room quietly in case the girl had fallen asleep.

When she got into the bed, Santana automatically turned to look at her. They held a gaze for quite a while before Santana closed the distance between them and laid a head on Brittany's shoulder and Brittany hesitantly wrapped her arm around Santana's waist.

'I'm going to explain everything to you soon, Brittany. I don't mean to hurt you, I really don't mean to. I'm just so angry at the world and I shouldn't take that out on you, it's not your fault.' Santana mumbled softly and Brittany's heart began to quicken.

She didn't reply and Santana took it as an urge to continue, which in a way, it was.

'I have a lot of issues, Brittany. It's not you, trust me, none of it is you. You're just making me feel things, things that I told myself I would never feel again. I don't hate you, Britt. I promise I don't hate you. I'm so sorry...' she began to whimper and Brittany felt wetness on her shoulder.

'You don't have to say anything, Britt. I just need you to know. Sleep now, beautiful. Sweet dreams.' She softly kissed Brittany on the cheek and snuggled closer into her.

Brittany felt her eyelids growing heavy and she drifted into a deep slumber, the last thing she felt was a soft sensation which lingered on her lips for a few seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

(Hey everyone... I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been studying for exams but I'm back now! I plan to continue this story so I'll keep my updates regular and Sam will be introduced into the next chapter, but trust me, Brittana is endgame and Sam is brought into this for a reason so please stick with me. *cough*, Jealous! Santana..*cough* Thank you everyone! PLEASE REVIEW!)

Brittany yawned slightly, her eyelids fluttering open. The curtains were drawn and the sunlight was peering through, the sun shining on her. She lifted a hand to block the brightness and turned to see if Santana was still laid in bed with her. However, she found Santana's side of the bed empty and she couldn't help but frown in disappointment. She'd hoped that she'd wake up in the same position that she fell asleep; in Santana's arms. She sighed loudly in exasperation and pulled the covers over her head, when she heard a muted giggle from the door. She pulled down the covers to find Santana stood at the door, laughing at her.

'I take it you're not a morning person then?' Santana chucked lowly, shaking her head in amusement.

'Uhm- yeah, something like that.' Brittany stuttered nervously, sitting upright in bed to get a clearer view of Santana. 'How long have you been awake?'

'About an hour or so.' She shrugged, leaning against the door frame. 'How did you sleep?' she added with a soft smile.

Brittany yawned softly and stretched out her arms above her head. 'I slept really well, San. How about you?' She smiled back.

'You called me San again...' Santana blushed. 'I slept really well too. Better than usual actually.'

'Oh, is it okay to call you that?' Brittany asked, tilting her head, her heart leaping.

'Yeah, better than okay.' Santana smiled. 'I just thought it was one of those drunk things, that's all..' She shrugged nonchalantly.

'Oh, that's good..' Brittany beamed at her. 'Speaking of last night, did you have a good time?'

'I really did.. It was a lot of fun, Britt.' She nodded, smiling widely. 'But I don't remember some of it, which explains this killer hangover.' She scowled, bringing a hand to her temple, rubbing lightly.

'Well, how about we get breakfast and I get you some aspirin?' Brittany asked kindly, a smile evident on her face, she was inwardly praying that Santana would remain open with her just like she was the previous night before.

Santana grinned and moved closer to Brittany, sitting on the bed opposite from her. 'That sounds great, Brittany. Where are we going?'

Brittany smiled cheekily. 'Do you by any chance like coffee?' She quirked an eyebrow.

Santana's eyes widened. 'Yes. Seriously, Britt, coffee is pretty much my whole life.' She said seriously, placing a hand on her heart.

Brittany giggled and rolled her eyes at Santana's seriousness. 'Well, we'll get coffee at this amazing coffee shop and then we'll buy lunch. How does that sound?'

'Awesome.' Santana nodded, trying to hide her excitement. 'Get dressed then, Britt, we'll have plenty of time to talk when we're there.' She laughed, standing up and leaving the room.

Brittany couldn't help but stare after her and watch her leave. Excitement filling her senses. She and Santana were going to talk. That means that maybe they'll speak about last night, because last night was amazing for Brittany.

She was interrupted by her thoughts by a shouting Santana. 'Come on, Brittany! Get out of bed!' Brittany laughed and rolled her eyes, climbing out of bed before beginning to get ready.

'So, Britt... I give you points. I think this might be the best mocha I have ever tasted.' Santana stated genuinely, bringing her mug to her lips to take another long sip.

Brittany couldn't help but stare at her lips. They were so plump and full and she got to a point of such distraction that she almost forgot Santana was speaking to her.

'Oh! Uh- yeah, it's great here. I've been coming here since I started college.' Brittany smiled, taking a sip of her own drink.

'I see why you like it here' Santana nodded in understanding. 'It's not even just the coffee though, it's a really nice atmosphere, but maybe that's just because I'm erm- with you.' She shrugged casually.

Brittany's heart leapt in her chest. 'Y-you really mean that?'

Santana looked at her, their eyes meeting each others and she nodded timidly. Brittany could barely breathe.

'Santana, can we play a game?' Brittany asked shyly, biting her nails as she looked away from Santana.

Santana giggled, taking another sip before placing her cup down. 'Sure. What game?'

Brittany bit her lip. 'I know it's pathetic but I think it would really help me to know more about you and-'

Santana cut her off. 'Britt, it's okay. What game?' She laughed softly.

'20 Questions..' Brittany blushed and lowered her head, embarrassed.

'Hey, Britt... That's a genius way of getting to know somebody more.' Santana said softly, regaining eye contact with Brittany once more. 'Don't be embarrassed.'

Brittany sighed a breath of relief and smiled back at her softly.

'But hey, since you suggested this game, you can ask the first question...' Santana smirked, taking another sip of her drink.

Brittany grinned and began to think of a good question, tapping her finger on her chin for emphasis. Santana giggled and leaned her face onto one of her hands, gazing sweetly at Brittany.

'Ah! I know!' she clapped excitedly. 'What is your favourite colour?' she asked, excitedly.

Santana chuckled lowly, her face still cupped in her hands. 'Of all the questions...' She shakes her head in amusement. 'My favourite colour is Red, Britt. What's yours?'

Brittany shook her head quickly. 'You can't ask me that or it will class as one of your questions! Is that one of your questions?' She smirked, taking another sip of her drink.

Santana smiled and shook her head. 'No... Okay, I have a question for you. What is your favourite animal?' She asked, gazing at Brittany with wonder, waiting for her to reply.

'A unicorn or a duck of course! I think Unicorns because they're the most special of all.' Brittany beamed, clapping her hands excitedly. Santana smiled widely and nodded in understanding. 'Unicorns huh? Wow, that's pretty amazing, Britt. But it's your question now.' She smirked, tilting her head as she spoke.

Brittany pulled out her tongue. 'Unicorns are amazing, San. Okay, if you were in Hogwarts, what house do you think you'd be in and why?' She asked, gazing back at Santana, just the way she was looking at her.

Santana bit her lip in thought. 'Okay, I'm no way near brave enough to be a Gryffindor, that's for sure. I'm not smart enough to be in Ravenclaw and I'm not nice enough to be in Hufflepuff... So I'd have to say Slytherin. But I'd definitely be able to work Green, so it's all good.' She smirked, shrugging playfully.

Brittany giggled. 'Well, I think you'd be able to in any of them...' She said quietly.

W-why's that?' She mumbled just as quietly.

'Well, I think you're nice, smart and you could be brave...' She smiled slightly, looking into Santana's eyes.

Santana gazed back at her. 'And how do you know?'

'I don't know, well, you read a lot which means you must have a lot of knowledge and you're actually nice when you want to be. But hey, what would I know?' Brittany smiled at her. 'It's your question now!'

Santana laughed quietly. 'Okay... What are your hobbies?' She asked curiously.

'Well, I do a lot of dancing and exercise. I like to read too, as you already know...' Santana nodded at this, smiling softly. 'I like to volunteer sometimes and help people out... I have a lot of hobbies really...' She shrugged.

Santana nodded. 'Volunteering? What a great thing to do. And the dancing really shows...' She added, her eyes roaming Brittany's body as she brought her mug to her lips to bring some sense of discretion to her leering.

Brittany blushed deeply. 'Thank you... I have a question for you, San.' She bit her lip anxiously. Why did you hate me so much when you first met me?'

Santana frowned deeply and brought the mug back down, sharply. 'I-I never hated you, Britt...'

Brittany scrunched up her face in confusion. 'But, you didn't like me...?' She frowned, speaking quietly.

'Brittany, it wasn't that. It's not you, okay?' Santana sighed softly.

'I know, you kind of explained things to me last night but-'Brittany was cut off by Santana.

'Yeah. I remember what I said, I just... I just need some time. I-I'm damaged, Britt. I'm angry at the world for things and I won't take that out on you, I can't and I won't. Okay? I'm sorry for how I've treated you but I'm trying to be different. I didn't hate you. I was angry, angry that you made me feel things that I promised myself I'd never feel again... and then they room me with the most beautiful girl on campus? It's a bit difficult but I'm trying, Britt. Please believe me when I say that...' She finished, looking down at the table and tapping her fingers against the side of her mug.

Brittany didn't know what to say, this is the most open that Santana had ever been with her and she was beginning to understand her, even if it was just by a little bit more than yesterday or the day before that, it was progress and Brittany couldn't be happier about it. And she couldn't help but blush profusely over the compliments from Santana.

'San?' She asked, urging her to look back up at her. 'If it means anything to you, I'm proud of what you're doing, San. You'd definitely be able to be in Gryffindor...' Brittany smiled widely.

Santana looked back at her and almost lost herself in Brittany's baby blue eyes. 'Yeah, that means the world, Brittany.' She nodded. 'And I think you'd be able to be a Gryffindor with how brave you are for putting up with me after being such a bitch to you.'

Brittany shook her head and reached her hand across to touch Santana's. 'Hey...' She smiled sweetly. 'It's okay, it's the past now.'

Santana tensed at the action at first but then squeezed her hand. 'Thank you, Brittany.' She couldn't have asked for a better roommate.

.

'Wait... So you're telling me that they removed your eyebrows with hair removal cream whilst you were sleeping?' Santana said through hysterical laughter.

Brittany tapped her playfully on the shoulder. 'It's not funny! I had to draw them on for a month! With black eyebrow pencil...' She frowned.

Santana couldn't contain her laughter and broke out into another fit of laughter. 'Oh my god... That is hilarious, Britt!'

She was holding her stomach and people were beginning to look at them weirdly. They had finished off their 20 questions in the coffee shop, finding that Santana's favourite princess was Ariel because 'Who wouldn't want to be a mermaid?' and that Brittany's was Belle because 'She found love with someone who wasn't pretty' and now they were in a favourite restaurant of Brittany's and they were both having a pretty good time.

'Shut up...' she picked up a piece of pasta and flung it at Santana. 'It was a truly horrible experience.' She shook her head and grimaced at the memory.

'Aw, Britt-Britt' She smirked. 'I bet you were totally able to rock black eyebrows with your blonde hair and blue eyes...' she said before beginning to snort again, her hand covering her mouth to mute her laughter.

'You're so mean...' Brittany pouted, crossing her arms across her chest, refusing to look at Santana.

'Aw, Britt... Okay, I'll make it up to you, how about we rent out a Disney movie? Or a few?' Santana smiled, urging Brittany to look at her again.

Brittany snapped to attention and quirked an eyebrow. 'Of my choice?'

'Yes... And I'll buy you candy too. As long as you aren't mad at me...' Santana pouted, using her 'Puppy eyes'.

'Fine. Let's go now then... We're both finished and I can't wait for this!' Brittany smiled slightly, trying to hide her real excitement at watching a Disney movie with Santana.

Santana chuckled lowly and called the waiter for the bill, leaving a tip on her behalf as Brittany paid her fair share. Santana would have definitely done things differently if this was a date but unfortunately, it wasn't.

They left the restaurant and were walking towards Santana's car as she was driving. 'You know this would be different if were dating, right?' she mumbled, walking next to Brittany.

'It would? How?' Brittany asked, curious as to what Santana meant.

'Well...' Santana smirked as they reached her car. 'I'd open your door for you like this' She reached to open Brittany's door as Brittany slipped inside. She closed the door behind her and moved around the car to open her own door so she could sit down.

'A friend could do that though...' Brittany teased, biting her lip.

'Well, would a friend do this?' She grinned and started the car and begun to drive before taking Brittany's hand with one of her own.

Brittany felt electricity run through her hand and it left tingles running through her body and she was sure that Santana felt it too as she heard her give a sharp intake of breath from the seat next to hers.

'They might... You know, if the friend is sad or something...' Brittany teased further, still holding Santana's hand in her own. Santana chuckled lowly and continued to drive. 'You're unbelievable, Britt...'

For some reason, they held hands for the remainder of the journey and it commenced in a comfortable silence. They arrived at a movie rental place and Santana let go of Brittany's hand, both of them immediately missing the contact before Santana opened Brittany's door for her.

'Thank you, such a gentlewoman...' Brittany giggled, stepping out of the car.

Santana bowed her head and laughed too. 'I aim to please, my lady.'

Brittany's heart fluttered at their little role play, despite it being fake, she still liked the whole idea of dating Santana, even though she only met her a few days ago. It just felt so... right?

Santana laughed again. 'Come on then you; let's go rent some Disney...'

Brittany smiled at Santana and followed her into the movie rental store.

.

They were both in pyjamas and sorting out snacks for the movie, they had rented two Disney movies, 'The Little Mermaid' and 'The Beauty and the Beast' and Santana had bought Brittany the candy like she had promised.

'San?' Brittany said quietly, halting her movements of pouring popcorn into a large bowl.

'Yeah, Britt?' Santana replied, bringing a blanket into the room.

'I was wondering... Could we build a fort? It's just that I've never had a roommate before and-'Brittany was cut off.

'Britt, I'd love to.' Santana smiled widely. 'Just tell me what to do and I'll do it.'

Brittany grinned widely. 'Just get lots of blankets from my room and I'll get the pillows and I'll do the rest.'

Santana smiled back and quickly obeyed, grabbing all of the blankets from Brittany's room before Brittany transformed them into a 'Magical fort' or as Santana would put it, something fucking awesome.

Brittany stepped back to admire her fort built right in front of the television before turning to look at Santana. 'So, what do you think?'

'Britt, that was fucking awesome. Seriously.' She stated, her eyes locked with Brittany's.

Brittany blushed. 'Thank you, now come on! Let's get in!' She giggled, before climbing inside and getting comfortable and ready to watch the movie.

Santana followed suit and climbed in next to her. 'This is super cool, Brittany. Another genius idea of yours...' She smiled at her.

Brittany lowered her eyes to the floor. 'I'm not a genius...' She frowned.

Santana shook her head. 'Of course you are.' Brittany looked up to look at Santana again. 'Anyone who ever told you that you aren't is an idiot. Would a genius be able to do all those amazing things that you told me about in high school? Like teach a whole glee club a dance routine in five minutes? I don't think they would, Brittany...' Santana stated confidently, her eyes locked with Brittany's the whole time. 'I believe in you, Britt...' she smiled softly.

'Thank you, San. Seriously, thank you.' Brittany smiled at her.

'Thank YOU, Britt.' Santana smiled back. She reached to grab Brittany's hand but pulled back. 'Let's put on your movie first, yeah?'

Brittany smiled. 'Yeah, sure! Beauty and the beast it is...' She leaned up to put the first DVD in the player before lying back down on the blanket next to Santana. The movie began and Brittany began to sing along to all of the songs, giggling and smiling throughout the movie. Santana couldn't help but smile at Brittany's laughter and excitement. It made her heart flutter.

Soon enough, it was nearing the end of the movie and Santana began to hear soft sobbing next to her. She turned to see Brittany's body heaving with sobs, her head buried into her blanket. She felt her heart drop as she moved closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

'Hey, Britt? What's the matter?' Santana whispered, squeezing Brittany's shoulder softly.

Brittany looked up at her, tears falling down her cheeks. 'This movie is just so beautiful, San... I just sometimes wish my life was like a Disney movie.' She sighed sadly, looking back up at the screen/

Santana sighed softly, seeing Brittany cry was horrible and she didn't like it at all. 'Brittany, look at me?' Santana whispered before Brittany turned her head to look back at her. 'Don't cry...' She reached out to wipe away Brittany's tears.

Brittany sniffled. 'I'm sorry... I just love Disney movies so much.' She looked down at the floor.

Santana smiled weakly at her. 'Don't apologise. Everyone wants a happy ending like a Disney movie, Britt.' She whispered as she reached out to cup Brittany's cheek.

Brittany smiled slightly at the feel of Santana's cool hand on her cheek. 'Do you think I'll get mine, San?'

Santana nodded confidently. 'You definitely will, Brittany.'

'How do you know?' Brittany whispered, staring into Santana's eyes.

'Good people deserve great things Britt. You're definitely a good person and well? Anyone who wouldn't want to give you a happy ending is a complete idiot.' Santana smiled, stroking Brittany's cheek gently.

Brittany's heart fluttered in her chest. 'I- thank you. Thank you Santana.' She smiled widely back at her.

'You're more than welcome, Brittany.' Santana said, pulling back her hand and gazing back at Brittany. Their eyes locked onto each other's, unable to look away.

Brittany finally broke their eye contact to sit up and put in the other DVD. 'How about your movie now San?'

Santana lay down and got comfortable. 'Sounds good, I love this movie so much.'

Brittany grinned and lay down next to her, their arms brushing against each others. She pulled a duvet over herself and laid her head down and turned her attention to the movie.

It was halfway through when Brittany noticed Santana shiver. 'San? Are you cold?' She whispered, turning her head towards her.

Santana turned her head to look at her. 'I'm fine...' she lied through chattering teeth.

Brittany laughed softly. 'San, come on, have some duvet, I don't want you to be cold.' She said as she moved closer to her and pulled the covers over her shoulders.

Santana turned to look at her and smiled widely at her. 'You're sweet, Britt.'

Brittany blushed and smiled back at her. 'Thank you, San. You are too.'

Santana simply grinned in response and moved closer to her, their bodies touching underneath the duvet. Later on into the movie, Brittany began to get sleepy and her head began to tilt sideways and near Santana's shoulder. Santana noticed this and turned to her.

'B... are you sleepy?' she whispered softly, turning onto her side to face Brittany, their faces close together.

Brittany nodded slowly, her eyes closed as Santana reached out a hand to caress her cheek gently. 'Go to sleep, Brittany... are you comfortable enough?'

Brittany nodded again, leaning into Santana's touch. 'G'night San...' she mumbled.

Santana smiled softly and kissed her gently on the forehead. 'Goodnight, Britt... Sweet dreams.' She heard Brittany's breathing even out signalling that she'd fallen asleep.

Feeling more confident, she moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, laying her head on her shoulder before placing a gentle kiss on it and falling into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys! I apologise about the long wait. I started this chapter and lost inspiration but I'm back now! Thank you so much for the following and favourites, but PLEASE do review. Reviews make me a happy panda and when I'm a happy panda I update quicker. Just a pre warning, Sam comes into this chapter but please don't assume the worst, Brittana is endgame and even though there is some angst in this near the end, it will all work out soon. I promise. Love you, enjoy.**

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Santana groaned loudly, trying to muffle the sound interrupting her from her sleep by moving closer to Brittany, nuzzling into her shoulder. Brittany's eyes were still closed and Santana inhaled in her scent of vanilla and something so sweet and pure which she couldn't quite pinpoint. Santana didn't want to move from her position and she refused to wake up; mornings were NOT her thing.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

'Oh, for gods sake.' She groaned louder, closing her eyes tighter, urging for the sound to stop.

She figured that it was somebody knocking on the door and she was more than happy to ignore them and leave them out there. However Brittany had different ideas and she began to crawl forward out of their 'fort', letting out a soft yawn which almost melted Santana's heart as she went. Santana couldn't help but frown at the loss of contact.

'Britt... just ignore it. I want to go back to sleep.' She pleaded, pouting at Brittany when she turned around to look at her.

Brittany giggled. 'So sleep... I'll be back as soon as I've checked who it is.' She smiled before crawling out of the fort to make her way to the door.

Santana frowned and laid her head back down, trying to find a comfortable position, but nothing was as comfortable as lying with Brittany. She sighed resonantly and her thoughts flickered to Brittany. Was it normal to feel this comfortable after only knowing them for a few days? She couldn't help but doubt all of this; it almost felt unreal and way too good to be true. Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a voice too deep to be that of a female.

'Thanks for inviting me in, Britt. I came here to talk to you about something...' The voice said and Santana was sure that she could hear 'him' smirk.

Curious, Santana crawled forward towards the edge of the fort, trying to get a peek of this stranger speaking to Brittany.

'Oh, sure! What is it?' Brittany replied cheerily, happiness evident in her voice.

Santana felt a pang of jealousy in her chest at how Brittany seemed so happy to speak to this man. She forgot that Brittany liked guys, hell, she may even like this one. She rolled her eyes and figured that now was the time to make her entrance. She crawled out and stood up quickly, flattening her hair which was tousled from sleep. She heard an impatient cough from across the room and looked up to see a man with a rather large pair of lips staring back at her.

He had short, blonde hair and Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes at his Letterman Jacket. Ugh. A jock. His eyes then moved from Santana to Brittany's legs, which were on show because she was wearing shorts. She saw him lick his lips suggestively. Causing Santana to scowl in his direction.

'Who are you?' Santana asked cockily, looking him up and down as she crossed her arms over her chest.

'Sam. Sam Evans. I'm surprised you haven't heard of me. I'm the star quarterback here at UCLA.' He smirked smugly. 'Who are you?' he finished with a scowl.

Santana couldn't help but scowl back at him; what an egocentric pig. She'd gladly like to smack that look off of his face, but she couldn't do that, Brittany would be upset. 'Wow, could your head get any bigger? But actually, maybe then your lips would be in proportion to your face.' She shrugged. 'No, I haven't heard of you and I'm quite happy about that but I should really watch what I say because judging by the size of your lips, you could probably swallow me whole. I'm Brittany's roommate.' She turned to smile at Brittany who was smiling at her already. 'And my name is Santana Lopez.'

Sam sneered at her, clenching his jaw before turning to Brittany. 'Can I speak to you, Britt?' he asked before looking at Santana. 'Alone?'

Brittany laughed and moved closer to Santana. 'Whatever you need to say can be said in front of San too...' She smiled, looping her arm through Santana's own. Santana couldn't help but smirk in Sam's direction at Brittany's words which caused Sam to roll his eyes.

'Okay then, well, I was wondering if you'd want to go for a meal with me and then meet up with some others at a club in town. A new club just opened and I know you love to dance.' He asked, glancing at her chest before moving his attention to her eyes.

Brittany turned to look at Santana before looking back at Sam. 'Sure! We'll be there!'

Santana's mouth opened. 'Erm, Britt?'

'What?' Brittany smiled back. 'It'll be fun!'

'Do you really want me to be there?' Santana grumbled, frowning slightly.

'Yeah! Of course I do!' She smiled wider.

'Okay, okay... I'll go. But only for you.' She shrugged.

Sam interrupted them. 'Wait, Britt. I invited you, not her too.' He said, narrowing his eyes at Santana.

Brittany frowned and shrugged nonchalantly. 'Well, I want her to come too. It's not like it's a date or anything, right?'

Sam shuffled awkwardly on the spot. 'No. NO. I mean, it's not like we've never been on dates before, would it be such a bad thing if it was?'

Santana couldn't help but feel extremely envious of Sam. He was smirking at her now, challenging her to come back with something.

'Britt... if you want to go on the date with him then I could just stay home and I don't know... read or something.' She shrugged, inwardly urging her to not go out with him.

Brittany stared at Santana. She didn't want to go with Sam, did Santana not care? She thought that maybe...

'So, Britt?' Sam asked, stepping closer to her.

'Okay, we'll go to the meal...' Brittany nodded. She glanced at Santana out of the corner of her eye and noticed an emotion in her eyes that she couldn't decipher. Was that... jealousy? 'But...' she interrupted, 'I want Santana to come to the club with us.'

Santana smiled slightly, the 'Unknown' emotion still evident in her eyes. 'Sounds great, Britt.'

'Wh-why do you want her there?' Sam muttered, glancing quickly towards Santana with a look of loathe.

Before Santana could answer, Brittany cut her off. 'She's a good person to dance with and when I dance with you, you just step on my feet.' She shrugged casually.

Santana couldn't help but laugh at the look on Sam's face. 'Thanks, Britt.'

'Fine, I'll text you later to tell you when I'm picking you up, okay?' Sam smiled slightly, leaning forward to peck Brittany on the cheek.

'Yeah, sure. Can you see yourself out?' Brittany smiled back. Santana rolled her eyes; she didn't like this Trouty Mouth douche bag at all.

'Yeah, I got it. See you, Britt' Sam nodded, skimming past Santana as he walked towards the front door. Santana turned to Brittany after they heard the front door close.

'Do you want breakfast, B?' She smiled softly, as she turned around to walk into the kitchen. 'I can make you some pancakes or something if you want.'

Brittany followed Santana in, a smirk on her face. She stood leaning against the Island, her hand on one of her hips.

'What?' Santana said, quirking her eyebrow as she turned around to see why the Blonde was so silent.

'You don't like Sam, do you?' Brittany giggled slightly, quirking an eyebrow back at the Brunette.

'Wow, Britt, if you're asking me, I must not have made it clear enough.' Santana stated seriously. 'No, I don't like him.'

'Why? You barely even know him.' Brittany stated just as seriously back, secretly wanting to get a reaction from the Latina.

'So? Even more reason not to like him. His lips are huge; I'm surprised he hasn't gobbled me up like a python.' Santana scowled.

'It's like you're meeting me again for the first time.' Brittany said, before giving out a strained laugh.

Santana's eyes widened in shock. 'No. This is different.'

Brittany cocked her head to one side. 'It is?' She said, a hint of a smirk forming on her face. 'How much?'

'You have no idea.' Santana stated, turning around to cook them some breakfast.

.

'So, where is he taking you?' Santana mumbled, her eyes focused on the book in her lap. It was 6:30 and Sam had texted Brittany an hour ago saying that he would pick her up from their apartment at 7:45. Brittany was just collecting things before she was going to take a shower and Santana was going to sit in her room and wait for her.

'I'm not sure...' Brittany replied, searching her room for something. 'Maybe it's Breadstix, he didn't say did he?' She found what she was looking for, which turned out to be a yellow rubber duck.

'No, he didn't.' Santana said, shaking her head as she shifted her eyes from the book to Brittany. 'Erm, Britt, don't you usually take a rubber duck into the bath with you, not the shower?'

Brittany rolled her eyes, smiling. ''San, Mister Duck is always in the shower with me. He protects me whilst I'm in there.' She began to pick up her towels before opening the door. 'I'll be back in ten.

God, what Santana would give to be that rubber duck.

.

Brittany re-entered the room, wearing only a towel around her body and a towel around her head. There were droplets of water on her legs and dripping down her chest. Santana gasped and dropped her book from where she was holding it in front of her face. 'Shit! I've lost my page!' She panicked, picking the book up again, flicking through it to find where she was reading from.

Brittany giggled, closing the door behind her after she put 'Mister Duck' down. 'What happened, San?' She asked, feigning innocence, smirking inwardly to herself.

Santana blushed with embarrassment. 'You startled me, that's all...' she mumbled, her cheeks turning Scarlet.

'Aw...' Brittany cooed, moving directly in front of her, pinching her cheeks playfully. 'You're blushing.'

Santana was getting very hot. Brittany's chest was basically in her face and she could smell her scent. 'Y-yeah. Erm, Britt? You should erm, get ready.'

Brittany smirked at Santana's stuttering state. ''Kay. Turn around.' She smiled, moving in front of the mirror.

'What. Why?' Santana asked, confused.

'I want to get into some underwear. Then you can stare again, don't worry.' She giggled, motioning for Santana to turn around with a flick of her wrist.

'I-I wasn't staring.' Santana huffed as she turned around to face the wall. Thank god she was allowed to turn back afterwards.

Brittany simply laughed and changed into a lace bra with matching panties. 'You can turn back now.' She tried to make herself seem busy by pulling clothes out of her wardrobe to hide the fact that she wanted Santana's attention.

Santana smiled widely and tried to be discrete with her eagerness. She turned around and her eyes immediately landed on Brittany's behind and long, long legs. She knew that they were long before, but sweet Jesus. Her ass was perky and she could see Brittany's back muscles as she moved around her wardrobe. God.

'San, come here please?' Brittany asked sweetly, still facing the wardrobe.

Santana moved her book to the side and jumped up from the bed. She moved closer to Brittany, not standing fully next to her yet. 'Yeah...?'

Brittany turned around to look at her, holding up two shirts, one in each hand. 'Which one do you think?' She asked, her face scrunching up. Santana's heart fluttered at her face and she stepped closer, examining each one. 'That one' she smiled, pointing at the one in Brittany's left hand. Brittany smiled and turned to put the other one into the wardrobe before stepping closer to Santana.

Santana tried to keep her eyes locked to Brittany's own but she couldn't help but swallow thickly at the close proximity between them. 'Erm Britt?' She breathed out.

Brittany quickly glanced at Santana's lips before looking back at her eyes. 'Yeah?' she whispered.

'Erm, why did you make me come over here when you could have just shown me the shirts from the bed?'

Brittany bit her lip and shrugged before turning back around to the wardrobe. 'Maybe I just wanted you close to me.' She whispered.

Santana's heart swelled in her chest. 'I'll be close to you whenever you want me to be, Britt.' She whispered back.

Brittany turned to look at her, warm brown eyes meeting her own blue. 'Thank you...'

Santana smiled warmly, her dimples visible in her cheeks. 'Thank you, Britt. But you should get ready now; I guess I better go pick out my outfit for the club.' She shrugged slightly, brushing past Brittany to get to the door.

Brittany turned back around quickly to watch Santana walk out of the room, a huge grin on her face, her heart pounding in her chest.

.

'Brittany? Are you even listening to me?' Sam snapped, interrupting Brittany from her thoughts.

'Huh? What?' Brittany asked, confused, sitting up abruptly from her seat.

Sam sighed deeply and ran his hands through his hair. 'I was telling you about our last game?'

Brittany sighed quietly and nodded. 'Oh, yeah. I was listening.' She lied.

'Whatever.' He breathed out, rolling his eyes. 'Are you enjoying being here with me?' He asked, smiling smugly.

'Yeah, sure.' She sighed, her thoughts somewhere else, specifically of one Santana Lopez, probably on her way to meet them at the club soon.

'Good to know... So, babe, I've missed you.' Sam said, biting his lip, roaming Brittany's body with his eyes.

Brittany felt oddly uncomfortable under his gaze. 'Ur- I've missed you too, Sam.' She replied, forcing a smile onto her face.

Sam smiled smugly once more. 'I guess I should get the bill.' He beckoned for the waiter before looking at the watch on his wrist. 'It's 8:45. We're meeting everyone at 9.'

Brittany smiled fully for the first time during their whole meal, her thoughts flickering towards Santana again. 'Guess we should get going then huh?' She eagerly sat up, grabbing her purse.

Sam frowned. 'That's the most eager you've been all night.' He left some money for the waiter and stood up shrugging on his jacket. 'Let's hope you're this eager later on...' He smirked.

Brittany stood up and frowned at him. 'What do you mean by that?' She asked, confused.

He was about to respond when his phone buzzed. He brought it closer to his face, inspecting it before looking at Brittany once more. 'We gotta go, Britt.' He said, ushering her out of the restaurant to his car. Brittany was still confused about what he had said earlier but didn't question it further and stayed silent the whole journey to the club.

They got out of the car and made their way to the entrance of the club. Music was pumping from inside and there were a few people stood on the street, chatting amongst others. It was dark outside but the multicoloured lights from inside were creating a pleasant, bright ambience on the street. Brittany liked it; it reminded her of a rainbow.

Brittany was stood away from Sam, looking around for one Miss Santana Lopez. She just wished that she'd turn up already. She missed her.

A group of boys and girls appeared behind Sam and one of them tapped him on the shoulder and Brittany presumed him to be one of the 'Guys'. She huffed impatiently, watching them interact, longing for Santana.

'Hey, gorgeous...' A voice husked from behind her.

Brittany turned around to find Santana standing there, her hair and makeup done. Her hair was down and although her makeup was fairly natural, her lips looked fuller than ever. Brittany wanted to just kiss her. She looked down her body and saw that Santana had chosen to wear heels which made her long, tan legs look ever longer and blue body con dress. 'Y-you look beautiful.' Brittany stuttered, her eyes still roaming over her face and body.

Santana chuckled softly. 'Thanks, babe. You're sweet.' She husked again, stepping closer to Brittany.

What was with her tonight? It was like a super silky, smooth Santana. Not that Brittany was complaining. It was just... odd.

Brittany looked down at her own outfit and frowned, she felt seriously underdressed right now. Yes, she was wearing heels but her skinny jeans and blazer didn't really match up to what Santana was wearing.

Sensing her anxiety, Santana stepped closer to her and lifted her chin up gently, ordering for Brittany to look at her.

'You look beautiful, Britt. I promise you.' She nodded seriously, a small smile etched onto her lips.

Brittany smiled warmly and nodded slowly. 'Thank you... I missed you today.'

Santana smiled wider, her dimples visible in her cheeks. 'I missed you too.'

They were stood for a while just looking into each other's eyes, unaware of Sam calling them. It was Santana that noticed first, she tapped Brittany on the shoulder in an attempt to get her attention. It worked and Brittany swung around her head to look at Sam.

'I said are you ready to come in with us?' He sighed exasperatedly, throwing his hands into the air.

She nodded in response and took Santana's hand as the group walked past into the club ahead of them.

'I swear to god, if he speaks to you like that one more time...' Santana said through a clenched jaw, following the Blonde boy with her eyes.

Brittany squeezed Santana's hand reassuringly. 'Just forget about him, okay?' She rubbed her hand over Santana's hand in an attempt to calm her down.

Santana smiled slightly and squeezed her hand back. 'Okay, Britt-Britt.'

They both walked into the club, still hand in hand. Sam and the group had got a table and Sam was beckoning them over with his hand. Brittany gave Santana a reassuring smile and pulled her towards the table. Brittany slid in first, her hand still linked with Santana's; she pulled her down to sit next to her.

There were two girls and three boys sat at the table with Sam and them two. The girls were both brunette and were fairly pretty, one of them with her attention on her phone in her lap and the other with her attention focused solely on Sam. The boys were simply chatting amongst themselves before one of them turned to Brittany.

He was Asian, had short black hair and was wearing a letterman jacket. 'So, you're Brittany? It's nice to meet you. I'm Mike, Mike Chang.' He smiled, waving at her and Santana.

'Yeah, it's nice to meet you too! This is my friend and roommate, Santana.' Brittany said, turning to smile at Santana, who smiled back slightly.

Mike nodded, smiling. 'See that guy there?' He pointed to you a guy who looked ridiculously tall, with short, dark hair. 'That's Finn. He's a bit of a dork but I'm sure you'll think he's a nice guy.' He then pointed to another guy who had what was supposed to be a Mohawk on the top of his head. 'That's Puck. His real name is Noah but we call him Puck because his last name is Puckerman.' He smiled. 'I'd watch out for him, he's a bit of a ladies' man.'

Brittany just nodded slowly, a small smile in her lips but Santana seemed to be laughing nervously. 'What about the two girls?' She asked, pointing across the table to them.

Mike laughed and rolled his eyes. 'Two girls that Puck picked up before we even got here. I don't even know their names yet.' The three of them began to laugh when they were interrupted by Puck speaking to Santana.

'So, babe. What's your name? Or number? Or both?' He smirked, licking his lips, ignoring the look that one of the girls he had brought with him was giving him.

Santana scrunched up her face in disgust. 'My name is fuck off. You're a pig.' She scowled.

Brittany had to suppress a laugh, hoping to god that what Santana had just said would scare him off but in fact it did the opposite.

'Feisty... I like it.' He winked. 'How about you, Blondie? Are you feisty too?' He then smirked, turning to fist bump Finn.

'Don't flirt with Brittany, Puck. I'm the one that's been out with her today...' Sam smiled, winking at Brittany.

Brittany forced a smile onto her face and felt Santana tense next to her before she turned to look at Brittany. 'Come to get a drink with me?' She asked, her eyes looking a lot more tense and distant than they had when she was speaking to her outside.

Brittany nodded, and followed Santana as they both walked over and made their way to the bar, their fingers still interlocked. Both of them failed to ignore Sam's glare and his intense jaw clench. To Brittany's disappointment, Santana disconnected their hands when she sat down on a stool. Brittany did the same.

'I'm sorry for being such a bitch, Britt. I just really need a fucking drink right now.' She breathed out, running her hands through her hair before beckoning the bartender over.

Brittany sighed out. 'You don't need to drink, Santana. I don't want you to drink too much...'

Santana laughed coldly. 'I don't think this is going to be the best night, Brittany.' She leaned closer to the bartender and ordered her drink.

Brittany frowned deeply. 'Why? We're here together; we can dance... and stuff.'

Santana shook her head. 'But we aren't just here together, are we? That fucking trouty mouth is here and I seriously cannot fucking stand him.'

Brittany placed a hand on her shoulder. 'It's okay. I know you don't like him and I'm still unsure why but just try to ignore him, okay?'

Santana sighed exasperatedly, shrugging out of Brittany's touch slightly. 'I can't do that, Brittany.'

Brittany, confused by Santana's actions, placed a hand on Santana's shoulder once more. 'What? Why?'

Santana's drink arrived and she paid the bartender before beginning to chug down her drink. She then turned to Brittany once more. 'Because he-'

She was interrupted by Sam coming over. He wrapped his arm around Brittany's shoulders. 'What do you want to drink, babe?'

Brittany didn't answer; her eyes still locked with Santana's until Santana averted her gaze and finished the rest of her drink, wiping her mouth to finish. She beckoned the bartender closer once more and ordered three shots, judging by the three fingers she held up.

'Babe?' Sam broke her thoughts again, nudging her shoulder slightly.

'Oh, erm, I'll have something strong.' Santana snapped her head to look at her. 'Something super strong.' Santana scoffed and turned her attention once more to the bartender who laid down three clear shots in front of her. She wasted no time in paying him and throwing each one back.

'Coming right up then.' Sam said, moving to the opposite side of Santana, to talk to the bartender. While he moved, Brittany turned again to look at Santana.

'Please, calm down, Santana...' Brittany cooed, reaching out a hand to rub her thumb on Santana's hand.

Santana stayed still for a moment, the motion of Brittany's thumb successfully calming her for a moment before she remembered why she was angry, or jealous even. 'Oh, I'm fine, Britt.. You just stay here with fish lips.' She laughed coldly before standing up and walking away towards the dance floor.

Brittany felt a kiss on the right side of her cheek as she saw a drink appear in front of her. 'Drink up, babe.' Brittany inwardly cringed and took a gulp of her drink. She needed to make things right with Santana, why was she mad at her anyway?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, new update! To those who thought Brittany seemed stupid for not realising Santana's feelings for her, do bear in mind that Santana has had her mood swings and she's a little confused. Also, I know it's annoying when writers ask for reviews but please do keep them coming! Thank you to everyone who is supporting this story, I hope you like this chapter... Happy reading!**

'Don't cry. Don't you dare fucking cry.' Santana scolded herself, her jaw clenched and her hands balled into fists. She was jealous, angry and mad. She knew it was selfish, wanting Brittany to herself but she couldn't help it, she and Brittany should be together right now, not Brittany and Sam. She ran her hands through her hair, heading towards the dance floor in search of a much needed distraction.

She found one in the form of a tall, leggy blonde who obviously had nothing on Brittany, but she would do. She was dancing alone so Santana found it easy to slip behind her and wrap two arms around her waist. The music was pumping loud and the girl began to roll her hips back onto Santana's own, her arm coming up to wrap around the Latina's neck.

'Mind if I join you?' Santana husked her mouth close to the girl's ear.

'Not at all...' The girl husked back, moving her hips to the beat of the music.

They moved to the beat of the music for a while, Santana trying to keep her mind off of Brittany but failing miserably. This girl didn't have the beauty that Brittany had or anything that Brittany had, really. The girl had turned around to face her this time, her eyes darting between Santana's eyes and lips.

.

Brittany felt like her heart had dropped into the pit of her stomach, her eyes were focused on Santana and she couldn't help the strong feeling of jealousy, she should be with Santana right now, not that girl. She couldn't help but grimace each time she would place her hands onto Santana's body and grind her hips back into Santana's.

'Brittany? Are you even listening to me?' Sam sighed, following Brittany's line of sight.

'Let me guess, were you talking about yourself again?' Brittany snapped, taking a sip of her drink.

'Well I bet if I were speaking about Santana, you'd have listened...' Sam sighed, throwing his hands in the air. 'What's the deal with you and her?'

'Why is that any of your business? It's not like we're dating, Sam.' Brittany snapped again, her eyes narrowing at him. This wasn't like her, Brittany doesn't snap at people, but right now, jealousy was overcoming all of her senses.

'Whoa, chill out, okay? Britt, come outside so we can talk?' Sam pleaded, looking over his shoulder to look at Santana.

Brittany narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Sam. She didn't want to date him; she didn't like him like that. Yeah, she may have in the past but she wanted to just be friends with him. She liked... somebody else.

'Looks like she's got a new friend too.' He laughed, looking over his shoulder at Santana.

Brittany followed his line of sight and felt her heart break. Santana was kissing the blonde.

.

Santana still had her hands on the girl's waist and although she was physically touching the girl, she couldn't feel a thing. There was no spark, no chemistry... No Brittany. The girl had been darting her eyes between Santana's lips and eyes now and finally the girl closed the gap between them, crashing their lips together. Santana remained motionless whilst the girl began to move her lips against hers.

It wasn't right. Their lips didn't mold together the way they should and her heart wasn't beating with excitement the way it should. She was kissing the wrong person and there was only one person she wanted to kiss right now. Brittany.

Santana pulled back from the kiss and turned to look for Brittany, ignoring the blonde girl's sigh of disappointment. Santana felt her heart plummet, Brittany was leaving the club. Was she leaving with Sam? She seemed to be walking quickly, almost eager to leave the place. She needed to speak to her. She's Santana FUCKING Lopez, if she wants something she does anything to get it, even if there may be an obstacle in the form of a Blonde, fish-lipped jock.

She removed her hands from around the waist of the girl before pushing her way through dancing couples and sweaty bodies to get to the exit. Inhaling deeply, she stepped outside into the night.

.

Brittany was stood with her back to the wall, sighing deeply. She felt drained, really she just wanted to rest but the fresh air outside was doing her some good. She still felt sick, seeing Santana kiss that girl had done something to her. She wanted to cry, vomit and cry some more. Sam had brought outside to talk, yet he hadn't said a word yet.

'What did you want to speak ab-?' Sam cut Brittany off.

'Brittany, I still like you.' He said, stepping closer to her, shrugging casually.

'Erm, Sam-'He cut her off again.

'I know you like me back. I can tell by the way you've been looking at me' He smiled smugly. Was this boy crazy? She'd been looking at Santana for most of the night; she wishes she was with her now.

'Sam, I don't like you like that. I did once but I don't anymore. I'm sorry' She frowned, throwing him an apologetic look.

'Brittany, you do. You're being stupid' Brittany flinched at the word. 'We'd be good together, you know we would'.

Brittany heard footsteps approaching before she saw a pair of tanned hands grabbing Sam by the collar. 'Didn't you fucking hear her the first time? She doesn't like you.' She pulled him closer roughly. 'And call her stupid again and I swear to god, I will ends you.' She hissed, pushing him back.

Brittany felt a smile tug at her lips. Santana was here, she wasn't with the girl and she was protecting Brittany.

'Santana... you're here.' Brittany said quietly, turning to look at her. Santana turned around and cupped her cheek. 'I'm here...' she smiled warmly, caressing Brittany's cheek with her thumb.

Sam interrupted them with a scoff. 'You've only known her a few days, how the hell do you know what she wants?'

'I care about her, okay? You clearly fucking don't.' She snapped, glaring at him, tensing up next to Brittany.

Brittany placed a hand on her shoulder, before saying quietly. 'Can we leave? I don't want to be here anymore.'

Santana sighed softly. 'Of course we can, B.' she took Brittany by the pinkie and began to walk away from the club.

'You're going to regret this, both of you!' Sam shouted after them, his voice laced with venom.

Brittany frowned and shook her head. 'He's so angry, San...'

Santana squeezed her pinkie reassuringly. 'I won't let him hurt you, Britt. This isn't your fault, okay?'

Brittany sighed and hung her head. 'I guess I led him on. I should go back to apologise. I should have made it clearer that I didn't like him.'

'Well even so, he doesn't speak to you right. He's rude to you and I for one do not like that and I don't think you do either.'

'No, I don't.' She shook her head. 'I'm sorry if I made you mad earlier, I think I get it now. Why you were mad.'

Santana stopped walking, her pinkie still linked with Brittany's. 'I didn't mean to be mad, Britt. I was...'

Brittany looked up at her. 'Jealous?'

Santana nodded. 'He was treating you like that and he still got to take you out. And the way he was looking at you... I couldn't stand it. I guess I thought you wanted to be with him and I panicked.' She whispered.

Brittany nodded slowly. 'I understand that now. God, I'm so stupid.'

Santana shook her head and looked into Brittany's eyes. 'You aren't stupid. Would a stupid person be able to cheer someone up with simply a smile? A stupid person wouldn't have a heart like yours, Britt. You're the sweetest person I've ever known.' She took a deep breath. 'And besides, I wouldn't get jealous over a stupid person...'

Brittany smiled softly. 'You really mean that? I got jealous too, San. That's why I left the club so quickly.'

Santana tilted her head slightly. 'You did?' She then frowned. 'I thought you were leaving with Sam...'

Brittany shook her head. 'He said he wanted to speak to me outside and then I saw you...' Brittany looked down. 'Kissing that girl.'

'That was a mistake, Brittany. A mistake I won't be making again any time soon.' She said, placing two fingers underneath Brittany's chin so that her eyes met her own brown ones.

'Please don't...' Brittany whispered, her eyes darting between Santana's lips and her eyes.

'I don't plan on it.' Santana whispered back before she closed her eyes and pressed her lips softly onto Brittany's.

Brittany gasped slightly, her heart fluttering before she kissed her back just as softly.

This was right. Santana felt all of the things that she thought she would when kissing Brittany. A heart was beating quickly and most of all, she felt the spark. The connection between them.

She pulled back, laying her forehead against Brittany's own, before caressing Brittany's cheek with her thumb again. Warm brown eyes meeting blue. They both smiled widely at each other, Santana's dimples visible in her cheeks.

'Santana... I like you.' Brittany whispered, her smile softening.

'I think it's obvious that I like you too, Britt.' She smiles, pulling her head back from Brittany's and touching her nose playfully.

Brittany's nose scrunched up and she reached down to take Santana's hand. 'May I take you somewhere? I thought it'd be romantic if we walk...' she blushed slightly.

Santana chuckled softly. 'You're so cute. Yes Britt, you may take me anywhere. I'd love to walk with you.'

Brittany smiled widely and began to walk, humming happily.

The streets were lit brightly by the moon overhead and the wind was blowing gently, leaving the air cool. Trees were blowing in the soft breeze. It was peaceful and with Brittany's hand in hers, Santana had never felt so at peace with herself or the world ever before.

.

'How did you find this place?' Santana gasped, her eyes wide in awe at the scenery around her. Brittany had led her to a spot through a lot of trees where there was a river trickling near and they could see the night sky perfectly. The moon seemed to be shining brighter than ever and the stars were twinkling up above. There was so many of them.

'I like to walk when I need to think and I found this place. I've been coming here ever since.' Brittany smiled, her hand still in Santana's as she pulled her down to sit next to her on the grass.

'Brittany...' Santana whispered. 'I'm ready to talk now.'

Brittany looked at her, confused. 'We've been talking since we met outside the club, San.'

'No...' Santana shook her head. 'I'm ready to explain some things. Just, hear me out, okay? This isn't really easy for me to talk about.' She took a deep breath and Brittany remained silent, simply holding her hand tighter to try to encourage the girl.

'I was born in Lima, Ohio. My mom and dad are both important people, my mom is a nurse and my dad's a doctor. They used to work all of the time, so I rarely got to see them.' She frowned. 'But I had a nanny, her name was Consuela and I loved her so much. She basically raised me. She taught me everything I know and sometimes, I'd even call her 'Mami' because she was that for me. But when I was 15, I came out to my parents. They were furious, Britt. They hated me and it was like I was dead to them.' Tears began to spill down her cheeks now. Brittany reached up to wipe her tears away, stroking her cheek comfortingly.

'The only one who accepted me was Consuela and my mom fired her. She told her to leave... I had no one, Britt and my parents only kept me around to maintain their rep, they barely acknowledged me. The person I loved the most in the world had gone and the two people who were supposed to love me, didn't. I left when I was eighteen and luckily enough, I had money in my bank account which my parents had left me from a young age... so I came here.' Brittany was about to speak but Santana cut her off.

'And then, I fell in love.' Brittany nodded slowly, urging her to continue. 'I had no friends, Britt. I never really had many through high school and I didn't when I moved here. The friends I did have screwed me over just like my parents have. That's when I learned to never let anyone in, to keep my guards up. But then... there was Elaine. I thought she was the one for me, I really did. I was never angry when I was around her, she brought out the best in me. We were together for a year, while we both in our first year but then she cheated on me. And the sad thing is? She didn't care. She told me to get over it.' She shook her head, grabbing Brittany's hand tighter.

'That's when Angry Santana came back. I never let anyone get close to me and I didn't trust anybody, that's why I acted that way with you when I first met you, Britt. And I'm still so so sorry.' Tears began to fall quicker down her face and Brittany moved closer to her before pulling her into a tight embrace, her arms wrapping around the smaller girl.

Santana continued to cry, her head buried into Brittany's shoulder. 'I'm sorry, Britt.'

'Sh... It's okay, San.' She cooed, rubbing her hands comfortingly up and down the girl's back in an attempt to calm her. 'It just made me think you didn't like me, that's all.'

Santana sniffled and pulled her head back slightly. 'I do like you, Britt...'

Brittany sighed and began to run her hands through the girl's hair. 'And I like you too, San. I just didn't know that before. Please don't beat yourself up about it. It's okay now.' She placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

'Okay, I won't... Britt?' She whispered, looking up at her.

'Yeah?' Brittany whispered back, a small smile on her face.

'Can we lay here for a while?' Santana whispered again, her eyes locking onto Brittany's.

'Of course we can... come lay here.' Brittany smiled warmly, laying herself down and pulling Santana down next to her. They laid side by side, eyes up at the sky.

'Santana?' Brittany whispered, her eyes still up at the sky.

'Yeah, Britt?'

'Are you scared to trust me?'

Santana turned to look at her now, lacing their fingers together. 'No, I'm not, Britt. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were going to matter to me, I think that made me even more angry, knowing that my guards weren't strong enough.' She said quietly.

Brittany turned to look at her, their eyes meeting. 'Really?' She smiled.

Santana hummed and nodded. 'Really. Now, I don't believe in love at first sight, Britt. But with you, maybe I could.'

Brittany's heart fluttered and she leaned closer to Santana. 'I feel the same way, Sanny.' Santana blushed at the nickname and closed the gap between them, pressing her lips softly against the taller girl's.

.

'Which do you think is more beautiful, San? The moon or the stars?' Santana was sat up, with Brittany's head on her lap; she was laid on her back looking up at the sky. Santana was playing with her hair, looking down at Brittany's face.

'Hm...' She pretended to think. 'You.' She smiled widely.

Brittany blushed. 'San, that's not an answer!' she giggled, making Santana's heart flutter, she loved her laugh or anything, really.

'Okay, okay... Neither. I think they're both equally as beautiful. They compliment each other, it's like one can't be as good without the other being there too.' She stated, looking up at the sky.

'Yeah, that's true. But I like stars more, you can name them!' She smiled excitedly before pointing up at the brightest one she could see. 'That one's called Santana.'

Santana chuckled softly, gazing at the star. 'You can't do it that way, Britt. You have to pay to name a star... But thank you.' She placed a soft kiss on Brittany's forehead.

'Well, I'm doing it for free. Nobody has to know but us, that special star is called Santana.' She smiled widely, nodding confidently.

'Okay, Britt. Then I'm going to name that one Brittany.' She pointed at the star next to the 'Santana star'.

'Why that one?' Brittany grinned, looking up at the star.

'Because it's next to mine, I always want you next to me.' Santana smiled warmly, leaning down to kiss Brittany gently, she pulled back and smiled wider at her.

'You're so sweet.' Brittany grinned, pressing another soft kiss to her lips before rubbing her nose gently onto Santana's.

'You're sweeter, my little Brittany. But come on, we should be getting home now.' She said, yawning softly. She stood up and reached out a hand to pull Brittany up from the ground.

Brittany nodded and took Santana's hand. 'Yeah, we should... come on, it isn't a far walk.'

.

They reached their apartment door, it took them twenty minutes to reach home and they had held hands they entire way home. Brittany took out her key to unlock the door, letting go of Santana's hand momentarily before taking it again to lead her inside.

They got inside and they unlinked their hands to remove their heels.

'Remind me next time when we go for a walk to never wear heels again.' Santana frowned, removing them from her feet and tossing them aside.

'Do your feet hurt? Mine don't hurt, I'm used to dancing in heels and stuff, and so it doesn't affect me so bad.' She said, smiling slightly as she too tossed her heels aside, before placing her purse down on the counter.

'Lucky... I should start dancing around in heels more often.' She then chuckled lowly. 'Actually no, I'll end up breaking something.'

'And we don't want that, do we?' Brittany giggled. 'Hey, San? Can we sleep in the fort again?' She smiled, pleading with Santana.

Santana rolled her eyes playfully. 'Of course, Britt. It was actually a lot comfier than I thought it would be... Let's get changed first though, I don't fancy sleeping in this dress.' She smiled back.

Brittany clapped her hands excitedly and moved closer to her before wrapping her arms around her. 'You're the best, Sanny.' She smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

Santana smiled and reciprocated her actions. 'I know, I know. I'm pretty dope.' She blushed slightly from the kiss.

Brittany laughed and pulled away, swatting her arm. 'You're such a dork.'

Santana giggled and stuck out her tongue playfully. 'A cute dork, right?'

Brittany smiled and kissed her softly. 'A super cute dork. Now go get changed, I'll meet you in our fort.'

Santana laughed and made her way to her room and Brittany watched her walk, a wide smile on her face. She too made her way into her room and got into her own pyjamas. She hurried out and made her way into the fort, where Santana was already laying there.

'Miss me?' She giggled, climbing under the covers next to her.

'Of course I did. You took way too long!' She gasped, pulling her closer to her so they were laying side by side face to face.

'I was like five minutes!' She giggled.

'Still too long... I think you should repay me, leaving me for so long like that.' Santana feigned hurt, her hand over her chest.

'And how do you suggest I do that?' Brittany smirked, quirking an eyebrow.

'Well... you could kiss me.' Santana smiled, licking her lips.

Brittany giggled once more and pressed her lips to Santana's, kissing her sweetly. Santana hummed happily and kissed her back before parting her lips to take Brittany's top lip between her own. Brittany gasped slightly and cupped Santana's cheeks, bringing her closer to her. They kissed for a while before they pulled back for air, their foreheads against each other's.

'Wow... I'd definitely say that was repayment.' Santana breathed out, her hand coming up to stroke Brittany's cheek.

Brittany nodded and leaned into her touch, sleep tugging at her senses.

'Are you sleepy, B?' Santana whispered, still stroking her cheek gently.

Brittany nodded, her eyelids closing as she hummed softly, wrapping an arm around Santana's waist.

Santana smiled widely and pressed a kiss on top of Brittany's forehead before cuddling into her and closing her eyes. She'd never felt happier than she had at that very moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody. I'm feeling so happy because I got my exam results and I passed, so woo! I decided to update this and I am in love with this chapter. I hope you all like it and if you do/don't please leave me a review and let me know? Enjoy!**

Santana felt small soft sensations being peppered all over her face. Her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, everywhere but her lips. She began to groan at this attempt to wake her from her much needed sleep when she felt a soft pressure on her lips. It kept her calm and she hummed sweetly, reciprocating the action before pulling back and opening her eyes to see Brittany's bright blue eyes gazing right at her.

'Hi.' Brittany whispered, smiling widely at her.

'Hi...' Santana whispered back, slightly breathless. 'This is the best way I've ever woken up, you know.' She sat up slightly and wrapped her arms around the Blonde's waist who was softly straddling her hips.

Brittany giggled her eyes still on Santana's. 'You're a pretty deep sleeper; I was kissing you for a while before you woke up.'

Santana chuckled and licked her lips. 'Hm... I think I might still be asleep, Britt.'

Brittany rolled her eyes playfully and leaned down to take Santana's top lip between her own, kissing her passionately. Santana gasped slightly in surprise but soon reciprocated the action, holding tighter onto Brittany's hips. Brittany hummed and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck to lace her fingers into long, dark locks. She pressed her hips further down onto Santana's, still continuing to kiss her passionately.

'Hm... Britt...' Santana gasped, pulling back from the kiss to flip the both of them over. Brittany inhaled sharply at the change in position as Santana settled between her legs and began to press hot kisses down her neck.

Brittany tilted her head to the side to give Santana better access, her breaths becoming shorter and quicker. Santana continued her kissing on Brittany's neck before biting down softly on her pulse point.

'Brittany... You're so hot.' She gasped, pulling back from her neck to attach her lips to the Blonde's, pressing their upper bodies together.

Brittany hummed, kissing her back whilst moving her hands down Santana's shirt to pull at the hem of her shirt, slipping her hands underneath to brush against defined abs.

'Work out much?' Brittany said in between kisses.

Santana laughed in between reattaching her lips to Brittany's again and again. 'Reading isn't all I do, B.'

Brittany hummed and moved to pull up Santana's shirt but was stopped by a tanned hand. She looked up to find Santana shaking her head at her, halting her movements. She looked at her in confusion as Santana pulled back, still looking at her.

'Britt... I want to but I just want to do things properly. I want to take you on a date first. I want it to be special...' She whispered, biting her lip nervously.

Brittany smiled warmly. 'Come here...' She sighed happily, lying back fully to open her arms up to Santana.

Santana moved closer to her and into her arms, laying her head on Brittany's chest. Brittany smiled and laced her fingers into Santana's hair, softly massaging her scalp.

'We can go on a date... Whenever you want to. Luckily it's Friday, so we have all of the weekend to ourselves.' She smiled, sighing in contentment.

Santana nodded. 'I'm going to plan something today, so...' She looked up at Brittany, biting her lip nervously. 'Brittany, will you go on a date with me? Tonight?'

Brittany giggled and nodded, a smile on her face. 'I will...' She leaned in to press a soft kiss to Santana's cheek who blushed immediately.

Brittany laughed and continued to stroke Santana's hair when she laid her head back down on her chest. 'By the way, you're such a dork.'

Santana feigned hurt by gasping over dramatically. 'Dorks are cool though, right?'

'Well...' Brittany laughed playfully. 'You are. I don't know about other dorks.'

Santana grinned. 'Uh huh. I just suddenly liked being a dork so much more. It's a good thing that my dorkiness doesn't affect my schoolwork otherwise I'd be screwed.'

Brittany halted her movements. 'I don't even know what you're studying... There's still so much to learn about you.'

Santana nodded. 'But we have a lot of time, Britt. I want to learn everything I can about you... but oh, I study Psychology.'

Brittany smiled. 'Wow. That's amazing, San. Why Psychology?'

'Well... From a young age I actually wanted to be a lawyer because you know, I can put up a good argument, I mean, I am from Lima Heights.' Brittany giggled at her. 'But then when all of that stuff happened with my parents, I just- I want to help people, you know? I don't want them to lock up all of their feelings until it tears them apart just like I did. I want to help people deal with their issues.'

Brittany gasped slightly at Santana's words, a warm smile etched onto her lips. She leaned down to press a soft kiss onto Santana's forehead. 'I think that's beautiful.' She whispered.

Santana beamed, her head still laid on Brittany's chest. 'And you, B?'

'Well, I do dance. I love it and I always have... I've never really been academic smart but I always understood dancing. It's like I'm in my own world when I dance and I never want to stop doing it.'

Santana lifted her head up to gaze at Brittany, a huge smile on her face. 'Well let me tell you Britt, I've only seen you dance in the club and you're amazing, so I can't imagine how great you'll be on a stage.'

Brittany leaned forward to press her lips to Santana's, a soft blush on her cheeks. She pulled back and pressed her forehead onto the Latina's, her eyes locked onto hers. 'Thank you, San.'

Santana hummed in response and brought up a hand to cup Brittany's cheek, using her thumb to stroke the smooth skin slowly. She stayed silent, relishing in the feel of Brittany's skin under her thumb.

'Santana?' Brittany whispered, leaning into Santana's touch. 'What does this make us?'

Santana stopped her movement and looked up at Brittany. 'I like you, Brittany. And tonight, we'll see how things go.' She moved her eyes back to her thumb on Brittany's cheek. 'Besides, I know how I'd like things to go.'

Brittany nodded in understanding, grinning at Santana. 'I can't wait for it.'

Santana hummed, pulling her thumb back from Brittany's face so that she could place a sweet kiss there. 'Speaking of tonight, I have to go plan some surprises and make us some breakfast.'

Brittany pulled Santana back when she tried to leave so she could press a few soft kisses to her lips. Santana gasped slightly and kissed her back before Brittany stopped.

'Nuh uh. Don't you have some things to do?' She smirked, quirking an eyebrow at Santana.

Santana scoffed, pulling to climb back out of the fort. 'Tease.'

She heard Brittany snort before she moved into the kitchen, picking up her phone on the way. She had the whole night with Brittany and she wanted it to be perfect.

.

Santana was reading on the sofa, a book in front of her supported by her knees which were bent in front of her. Brittany waltzed into the room, a wide smile on her face.

'I'm so excited and I just can't hide it...' She sang, dancing around the room excitedly.

Santana giggled softly, her head still in her book. 'You're such a dork.'

Brittany came and kneeled next to her, still smiling. 'And you look super hot in glasses.'

Santana blushed, biting her lip as she turned the page. 'And you're such a charmer, Miss Pierce.' She turned her head to kiss her on the cheek. 'But for the record, I'm excited for tonight too.'

Brittany quirked an eyebrow, a cheeky grin on her face. 'How do you know I'm excited for tonight? Maybe I'm excited for something else. Like... your book.'

Santana chuckled lowly. 'Oh? You're interested in Sigmund Freud?'

Brittany nodded her head quickly, her eyebrows knitted together in an aim to look serious. 'Yeah, sure. It's like... great.'

Santana laughed loudly, moving her hands from the book to clap her hands with amusement. 'You're brilliant, Brittany.'

Brittany laughed along with her, a smile on her face. 'I try, you see.'

Santana turned to look at her, sliding her glasses up her nose. 'You succeed, Miss Pierce.'

Brittany hummed, looking at Santana. 'Now as much as I like staying here and looking at you, I have to go get ready for our super exciting date tonight. I'll let you get back to your reading.'

Santana nodded, licking her lips as she turned back to her book. 'I'll miss you.'

Brittany stands up, making her way around the back of the sofa to press a soft kiss onto Santana's shoulder. 'I'll miss you too... Especially whilst I'm in the shower.'

Santana gasped slightly at Brittany's words, her heart beating quicker. She heard the girl walk away and tried to concentrate on the words in her book but found it impossible to focus when her thoughts were on the blonde who was showering in the other room. She gulped heavily and stretched out her legs, letting her legs dangle over the end of the sofa.

.

Santana had got into the shower shortly after Brittany had got out. She'd tried to avoid the girl to prevent any animalistic thoughts from returning to her head, she wanted to do this right but Brittany was already making it difficult for her. After ensuring that she was clean and she hadn't missed any hairs when shaving her legs, she climbed out and wrapped a towel around her before leaving the room and entering her own. Luckily, Brittany must have been getting ready and so she didn't have to face her just yet.

She proceeded to get ready, wanting to look her best for Brittany, her heart beating with excitement. She picked out a dress which hugged the curves of her body and heels to extend the lengths of her legs.

Her thoughts moved again to Brittany as she applied her makeup and styled her hair, a soft smile on her face. She hoped that the Blonde would enjoy the night, it was for her after all and Santana couldn't be happier that she was spending the night with her.

She finished getting ready, making sure to put perfume on before taking one last look in the mirror and leaving the room. Brittany wasn't in the living room, so Santana figured that she must be still getting ready. She sat down, crossing her legs as she patiently waited for Brittany to come out of her room. Her fingers tapped rhythmically on her thigh, her eyes focused on her hand.

Brittany came out of the room and spotting Santana on the couch, walked around the front of the sofa to step in front of her. Santana looked up, seeing Brittany smiling down at her and she stood up in front of her. Her eyes taking in Brittany's body, her face, her everything.

She looked back at her eyes. 'Brittany... you look beautiful.' She whispered, a little breathless.

Brittany had chosen a blue dress which not only accentuated the length of her legs and shape of her body but also the beauty and serenity of her blue eyes.

Brittany smiled gratefully, appreciating Santana's compliment as her own eyes roamed Santana's body and face. 'You look stunning, Santana. I got lucky huh?'

Santana blushed slightly, biting her lip as she shook her head slowly. 'I think I'm the lucky one.'

Brittany giggles softly. 'How about we opt for that we're both lucky?'

Santana nods, smiling. 'Deal.' She moves to take Brittany's hand. 'Come on, I have a date to take you on.'

Brittany smiles excitedly as she follows Santana out of the building and outside to Santana's car, all in a comfortable silence with the pair throwing occasional smiles and glances at each other.

Santana detached Brittany's hand as she moved to open the passenger door for Brittany. Brittany thanked Santana and sat down, waiting for her to get in the car herself.

When Santana was in the car, she buckled up and smiled at Brittany before starting the car.

'I hope you like where I'm taking you first.' She said, pulling out onto the road.

'Wait...' Brittany pondered aloud. 'You're taking me somewhere afterwards?' She asked and Santana could hear the smile in her voice.

Santana nodded, her eyes still on the road. 'Yep. I just hope it's a fantastic date for you, Britt.'

'It will be, San. I know it.' Brittany grinned, looking out of the window at the dark night sky.

The car stopped at a traffic light and Santana turned her head towards Brittany, biting her lip nervously. 'How can you be so sure?'

Brittany looked at her, a warm smile on her face. 'Because already I have the urge to kiss you. So that's definitely a good sign.'

Santana smiled widely, teeth and all, her dimples evident. She turned back to the steering wheel and drove forward. 'By the way, I have the urge to kiss you too.'

The rest of the journey continued in a comfortable silence, both simply happy to be in each other's company. Brittany was excited and Santana was too. Santana slowed down the car, parking in a spot outside of a restaurant which Brittany had never seen before.

Santana climbed out of the car to rush around and open Brittany's door for her. Brittany smiled gratefully.

'Aren't you such a gentlewoman?' She said, pressing a soft kiss to the Latina's cheek who blushed slightly in response before offering her arm to Brittany.

'Well, there's someone here I'm trying to impress, so...' She smiled back, leading Brittany towards the restaurant.

'You can gladly be my girl knight in shining armour.' She replied, her eyes widening as she took in the sight of the restaurant as they stepped inside.

The restaurant was designed to look like the people eating were sitting in Italy. There were balconies, the floor looked like the pavements and every detail was accurate. It was beautiful and Brittany's mouth was agape in awe.

'It would be an honour.' Santana grinned, happy with Brittany's reaction to the restaurant. She pulled them along to the front desk. 'Reservations for Lopez?'

The waiter nods, leading them to a booth at the back, where there is a marble table and two chairs which one of them Santana pulls out for Brittany. Brittany thanks her and sits down, still in awe of the place.

'Do you like it?' Santana asks, already knowing the answer to the question.

'Yes! Santana...' She looks around again. 'It's beautiful.' She says, looking back at her.

Santana smiles widely before turning to the waiter who asked them what drinks they were ordering. 'Can I have a bottle of your best champagne, please?'

The waiter nods before leaving the table as Santana turns back to Brittany.

'I'm really glad that you like it here, Britt. It's not my favourite restaurant ever but I love it here.' She shrugged, smiling at the Blonde.

'Which is your favourite then?' Brittany asks, tilting her head in curiosity.

'Breadstix. Nothing can keep me from my sticks once I get in there. I'm like a predator hunting down my prey.' She chuckles, licking her lips.

Brittany laughed, her hand covering her mouth. 'They're that good, huh?'

Santana hums. 'They're so so good.' She then places her face onto one hand, cupping her chin so she can focus on Brittany more. 'And as much as I love talking about the buttery sticks of goodness, I want to know some more about you, Miss Pierce.'

Brittany giggles at Santana's description of the breadsticks and is about to respond when the waiter arrives, bringing them a glass of champagne each and leaving the bottle in a bucket of ice in the middle of the table before leaving.

Santana raises her glass to her lips and takes a small sip, her eyes still on Brittany's. She hums slightly in delight before putting the glass back down. 'So, you were saying?' She said, smiling at her.

Brittany swirled the substance around in her glass, her eyes still on Santana's. 'Well, my full name is Brittany Susan Pierce and I was born in Arizona. I have two sisters, Hailey and Grace and we all grew up with my Mom and Dad. Hailey is older than me and she lives in New York but Grace still lives in Arizona at home. We're all really close, but I miss them so much sometimes, us being apart and all.' She shrugged, looking down at the glass in her hand.

Santana nodded in understanding, taking another sip from her glass. 'That's got to be tough Britt. I bet they're all great people. Especially your parents, they've raised you so well.'

Brittany smiled at Santana. 'Thank you. That's really sweet of you to say so.'

Santana shrugged, a small smile on her face. 'Just the truth, Britt. By the way, I forgot to tell you this, I already pre-ordered our food before we arrived, I thought since you love Disney movies, this would be perfect.'

Brittany's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as to what it would be but she'd be lying if she said that she didn't love the idea of another one of Santana's surprises. First this beautiful restaurant and then this?

The waiter interrupted her thoughts as he came back with a silver platter tray with a lid over it. He placed it in the middle of the table before standing back up, looking at the pair of them. 'Is there anything else I can get for you both?'

'No, this is perfect. Thank you.' Santana responded, smiling gratefully at him. He bowed his head in response before leaving the pair alone.

Santana spoke before Brittany could, her hand on the handle of the lid.

'Well, I know you love Disney movies, Britt and I thought that this would be perfect for you. I hope you like the idea.' She smiled widely, lifting the lid from the tray to reveal Spaghetti and meatballs.

Brittany clapped her hands excitedly. 'Oh my god! The Lady and The Tramp!'

Santana smiled happily at her excitement. 'Yes, Britt. I tried to get the two chefs to come sing to us but it wasn't working out... Sorry about that.'

Brittany beamed at Santana. 'No, no...' She reached across the table to hold Santana's hand. 'This is perfect.'

Santana brought Brittany's hand to her lips to place a soft kiss there. 'I'm glad you like it. Come on, let's eat.' She leaned her head down the plate, pulling some spaghetti into her mouth before slurping it down, grinning goofily at Brittany.

Brittany laughed sweetly and copied Santana's actions, before taking more spaghetti into her mouth and eating some more.

They continued to eat, sending wide grins at each other throughout the meal until one meatball was left on Santana's side of the bowl. She looked up at the girl as she nudged it across to Brittany who leaned down to take it into her mouth, grinning happily.

There was one last spaghetti piece and both girls took one side into their mouths as they slurped it down to meet each other's lips at the end. Brittany grinned and gently pressed her lips to Santana's again, who was perfectly happy to kiss her back.

They pulled back and Santana tapped the girl's nose playfully. 'That worked out perfectly.'

Brittany smiled and sat back into her chair. 'That was amazing, Santana. But I'm stuffed now... I don't think I could eat anything else.'

Santana gasped playfully. 'Not even dessert?'

Brittany sat up eagerly. 'Oh, I think I could manage dessert.' She said cheekily, winking at Santana.

.

They were back in Santana's car. After just paying the bill and the tip, Santana had reminded Brittany that they had to be somewhere else but that it was a surprise and so she would have to be blindfolded in the car. Brittany being Brittany, squealed with excitement and eagerly climbed into the car, waiting for Santana to blindfold her.

'Right, no peeking until I say so...' She warned, wrapping the blindfold around Brittany's eyes, making sure the girl couldn't see.

'Right, right, got it.' Brittany said, leaning back into her chair. 'Hurry, let's go!'

Santana chuckled, buckling her seatbelt and starting the car before driving off. 'I have a feeling you're gonna like this...'

Brittany clapped her hands once again. 'If it's as good as the night already has been then I know I definitely will.'

Santana's heart fluttered in response as she continued to drive for ten more minutes, occasionally looking at Brittany to ensure that she wasn't peeking. She arrived at her destination before getting out of her seat to help Brittany out of the car. She opened the door for her and took her hands before closing the door behind her. Closing her hands again, she pulled her up a set of stairs and detached one hand to open the door with a key, pulling Brittany inside.

'Am I there yet? Can I look?' Brittany pleaded, following Santana's guide.

'Not just yet...' She fumbled with a door handle and opened it. She then pulled Brittany into the middle of the room, holding her into a standing position. She reached up to remove Brittany's blindfold to see that Brittany had her eyes closed. She smiled at the girl's adorableness. 'You can open your eyes, Britt.'

Brittany's eyelids fluttered open as she took in her surroundings. Santana and she were in a dance studio, mirrors surrounding them and candles lighting the room. She gasped, her hand coming to cover her mouth as she gazed around the room.

'Santana, this is perfect. I can't even... How?' She said, her eyes moving back to Santana.

The Latina moved forward towards Brittany, reaching out to touch her cheek. 'I wanted this to be perfect for you, so I called in some favours from an old friend of mine.' She then walked to the opposite side of the room to press a button on the music system. Soft jazz music began to play as a woman began to sing.

Santana offered Brittany her hand. 'May I?' When Brittany nodded, she placed her hand onto Brittany's waist and the other clasped Brittany's hand as they moved together to the music.

They moved smoothly around the room, their eyes locked onto each other's before Brittany placed her head onto Santana's chest, still holding her hand tightly. The song changed and Santana kissed her forehead before beginning to sing softly to Brittany.

**'Every night I hope and pray, a dream lover will come my way... A girl to hold in my arms and know the magic of her charms...' **she sang, swaying with Brittany, closing her eyes.

**'Cause I want... A girl... To call my own... I want a dream lover... So I don't have to dream alone...** She held Brittany's waist tighter now as the girl pulled back from Santana's chest to look back into her eyes.

'**Dream lover.. Where are you? With a love, oh so true.. And a hand that I can hold... To feel you near as I grow old...**' Brittany was smiling widely at her now, her teeth showing, blue eyes sparkling.

**'Cause I want... A girl... To call my own... I want a dream lover... So I don't have to dream alone...'** Brittany pulled the girl closer to pull her into a deep, sweet kiss.

Santana reciprocated her actions, putting feelings into the kiss before pulling back, much to Brittany's disappointment.

'Brittany... I love spending time with you and I'm so glad you decided to come on this date with me tonight, it means a lot to me. Britt, I want you to be my girlfriend. I don't care how long I've known you, you've got my trust, Brittany and that means more to me than I can ever explain.'

Brittany's heart fluttered as tears began to fill her eyes. She gazed at Santana and kissed her cheek. 'I was waiting for you to ask.'

Santana giggled and leaned in to press a kiss to Brittany's lips once more.

'Take me home, Santana...' Brittany mumbled against her lips, looking up at her once more.

Santana nodded, smiling widely as she took Brittany's hand in her own.

**Authors note: To everybody wondering, the song in this is 'Dream Lover' by 'Bobby Darin' it is one of my favourites and is gorgeous. If I'd have specified which female singer was singing to jazz it would have been Ella Fitzgerald or Julie London. Oh and also, if anyone wants to follow me my name is elishaspeck on twitter and my tumblr is www/itsmeleesh/tumblr/com. PLEASE REVIEW. I know its annoying to ask so much but please do. Also.. who can guess what will happen next chapter? ;-)**


End file.
